The Kicker the Cheerleader and Me
by goldconverse
Summary: Kurt is the most popular guy at Mckinely University and the kicker, he's going out with cheerleader brittany. They are pretty serious until they make friends with a new student called Blaine, he brings out another side of kurt he wants to hide from the student body. BI-kurt and STRAIGHT-brittany LOVABLE-blaine
1. true beauty

**Ok so this is my second story and ive had this idea for a while. It will probably be shorter chapters and less often at first to see if i gain an audience but i dont really know. This story is basically about kurt being the kicker and brittany being his girlfriend. then there is blaine who feels something about Kurt. i hope you like it and if i reach a certain number of reviews i might continue. you tell me what you think xx**

* * *

It was Blaine's first day at University, and he was buzzing, he felt all bubbly inside and felt himself wobbling as he walked down the corridoors of the science block. He could tell that this school wasnt going to be any differant from his old school; same bullies, teachers and friends. Blaine didnt aim high he was content with playing happy families with the chess club.

He didnt find he really fitted in with society and stood out in everything he did. In the chess club at his middle school he would always play with the figures instead of playing, which is why they kicked him out.

Blaines mum and dad had said to him to go straight to the receptioners office, blaine would have listenned to them, if only he knew where the office was. He didnt want to ask anyone for directions so he just wandered aimlessly untill he found the odd sign or teacher to tell him.

Blaine had chosen his outfit the night before, not too out there but enough for him to make an impression. he was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a yellow ralph lauren polo shirt which in his opinion make his eyes pop.

When he finally got to the office he was shocked to see an empty room with no one in it.

"i guess ill sit here then" blaine thought to himself lowering his body onto the sofa.

A few minutes past untill a short black man came round the corner.

"hello, how may I help you?" he asked polietly.

"um..my schedule please...Blaine Anderson" he stuttered. The man searched around a little untill he pulled out a blue folder.

"here we go son" he exclaimed handing blaine a planner.

"it'll keep track of your lessons and homework" he explained pointing towards the door. Blaine thanked the kind man and walked out.

"home room is in MU12?" Blaine thought for a minute." what is mu maybe maths but whats the u for? " blaine muttered to himself. He searched the hall ways for a teacher but the bell had already gone. A few seconds later he heard some laughter from around the corner and went to investigate.

He peared round the corner to see a group of 5 students, 3 of them being cheerleaders and the other 2 boys being jocks. Blaine thought for a minute wondering if it was best to ask them where he was meant to be. _what harm could it do?_

" excuse me, hi im Blaine i was wondering weather you could tell me where MU12 is?" blaine asked confidently. Blaine wasnt a shy person per say he just knew what he was capible of and making friends with the "populars" wasnt one of them

"yeah its music 12, choir room" one of the jocks replied. Blaine nodded and left them alone. It was only untill he was sitting alone in the choir room did he realise that the jock had been pretty hot. He had spiked up hair and an amazing bone struture. The only thing was that he was on the football team, which meant not _blaines _team.

After blaine left he got the three girls talking.

"he was so hot" Quinn exclaimed bitting her lip.

"I know right" Santana agreed. The other girl Becky just stared at blaine as he walked off, admiring his curly locks.

Blaine has asked one of the cheerleaders in his homeroom "brittany" where all of his classes were so he was all set for the week. Brittany told him that he could walk with her and her boyfriend to their first class, which was art. Blaine decided that he might actually fit in with the populars.

Brittany wasnt one of the smartest people Blaine had ever met but she was sweet, which is why Blaine was so relieved he had already made a friend on his first day.

"there he is" brittany clapped as they waited outside the choir room. Blaine searched where Brittany was pointing untill he saw the hot jock who'd told him where the choir room was. He was smiling at the girl beside Blaine.

"hey beautiful" he laughed picking Brittany up and swinging her round.

"hi baby, this is Blaine he's in our art" brittany told him. "is it ok if he walks with us?" Brittany asked politely grabbing onto The guys arm

"of course, im Kurt by the way" he announced reaching his hand over to blaine.

"blaine, what do you play?" Blaine asked trying to make small talk

"football, im the kicker. only one that can kick in this school" he chuckled using his free hand to stroke the back of brittany's head.

When they walked into the classroom Kurt saw everyone standing to the sides of the room and a red haired women in the middle.

"all right everyone" she started with a beaming smile. "i'm going to seat you randomly" she told them, the smile still there. A groan escaped the classes lips as they knew only a few people.

"ok then, you and you here. you and you here. you and you here" she continued untill everyone had someone next to them. Blaine was coincidently sat next to Kurt which he secretly loved.

"now art" she exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"draw each other!" she told them handing out charcoal and rubbers.

"make sure to capture their true beauty" she sung as she whisked around the room

"what do you think shes on?" Blaine asked sarcasticaly earning a laugh to escape kurts mouth.

"so lets see that true beauty then!" Kurt laughed. _is he flirting? he isnt...is he?_

* * *

**did you like it? do you think i should continue? what did you like and what should happen? please review xx**


	2. in reality this is me

**I decided to post a new chapter before i decide weather to continue because i wanted you to see where the story would be going. i really would like your ideas for what could happen please. xxx**

* * *

"tah dah!" Kurt exclaimed showing Blaine his picture of him. The drawing really did capture blaines personality; he looked like he was glowing, full of optimism and hope. Blaine thought that Kurt had done an amazing job.

"i like it" Blaine smiled at Kurt who was already across the class room showing Brittany his work. Blaine couldnt hear what she had said but the kiss they shared said it all.

"mr Hummel i would like you to return to your seat!" the teacher snapped clicking her fingers towards Kurt. He immediately rushed back to his seat to pose for Blaine.

"hows this?" Kurt asked in a british accent. He had his chin up to the cealing and his hands were placed firmly on his slim hips.

"wonderfull ma'am" Blaine laughed choosing one of the charcoal pencils from the box. Kurt shifted uncomfortably and looked sympathetically at Blaine.

"can i move?" he whispered trying not to distract the hard working class anymore. Blaine nodded as Kurt jumped up from his chair. He then sat back down only this time looking differant; not smiling or being stupid but differant.

"hows this?" kurt asked in a low seductive voice. _omg he's being sexy!_ Blaine thought as a small smile appeared on Kurt face. _he is definately flirting._

"Yeah, good angle" blaine lied, he was actually turned on by the way Kurt was looking at him. He wasnt sure what to think anymore. _kurt had a girlfriend and yet he is flirting with me._ After a few minutes Blaine realised that he had only drawn one of kurts eyes; the eye that sparkled the most when he stared at him. He mentally punished himself for being intersted in someone who was "involved" and got to work.

After that the rest of the lesson went rather smoothly. The drawing of Kurt had turned out smudgy but still resembling Kurt.

"so Blaine, what have you got next?" Kurt asked as the bell went. Blaine leaned down to get his back before answering.

"history" blaine replied handing his peice of paper in. The teachers eyes widened as she saw their drawings

"you two, you have captured each others true beauty" she exclaimed excitedly. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other in confusion and then back at the beaming teacher.

"you two are meant to be, you can see each other for who they are!" she cooed flapping the paper in the air. Blaine then heard a faint chuckle from Kurt and felt saddened. When he turned round he saw Brittany standing with Kurt holding his hand, looking confused as ever.

"what does she mean kurtsie?" she whinned into Kurts football jacket.

"just that me and Blaine are going to be great friends princess" Kurt told her. Brittany let it go skipping out of the room pulling Kurt with her but before kurt was whisked round the corner he turn round to wink at Blaine leaving him speechless.

"see you in art!" kurt called smugly before disapearing out the door.

"wow" blaine gasped still standing in the art room. He then saw a load of other kids pouring into the room and decided that was his cue to leave.

Blaine finally found his history lesson with mr Howell, he took a deep breath to compose himself before slipping into the already started class.

"hello sir, im Blaine Anderson" he croaked sheepishly as all heads turned his way making him feel insecure. A few people started to whisper messages to the person sat next to them, girls in particular.

"oh yes, Blaine hi. take you seat there next to Rachel" A man spoke, his teacher, mr Howell. Had a rather low voice and a crooked nose which Blaine swore he'd seen before. Blaine nodded his head nervously and followed the direction on his teachers eyes to find the vaccant seat next to a short brunette girl.

"hi" she whispered as Blaine sat down. She was wearing a red polka dotted dress with a yellow hair band placed neatly in her brown glossy hair.

"hi" blaine replied dodging her wide grin. It didnt work though, the girl only moved her chair closer to blaine, almost sitting on top of him.

"im rachel" she whispered next to Blaines ear. To be fair she was rather attractive and had a great body, Blaine had to give her that.

"blaine" he replied shaking her hand formaly. Rachel took the action by surprise shaking harder back making blaines hand flail about in the air, jolting the bones inside. Blaine ignored the pain and diverted his attention to the lesson. This proved almost impossible as he would always catch Rachel staring at him in the corner of her eye. When the bell sounded Blaine felt a rush of relief and literally ran from the girl.

A few minutes of walking up and down hallways he finally found his locker and put in the combination, only to find out that the locker right next to his was owned by none other than Kurt hummel.

"heya" kurt exclaimed as he saw Blaine by his locker.

"hey to you too" Blaine smiled opening his locker for the first time. Kurt twisted his head round to view Blaines locker only to feel rather disapointed

"its empty" he moaned, his face looking confused.

"well yeah, ive been here 2 hours, what do you expect" Blaine argued emptying the contents of his beg into the locker.

"well i brought 100 pictures today for my locker" kurt replied watching Blaine closely. Then out of no where Kurt leaned in over Blaines head and stuck a picture of him and Brittany on a sunny beach.

"there, a picture of your best friends" Kurt laughed in all serious. Blaine inspected the photo intently looking at the couples happy expressions.

"was this in the summer?" blaine asked fixing the wonky image

"yeah, me and Britts went on vaccation together. kind of a 5 year anniversary" he stated getting out his mobile. Blaines eyes widened and his mouth fell open

"5 YEARS!" he gasped looking completely shocked. Kurt nodded proudly and showed a golden ring to blaine, which he wore around his neck on a gold chain. Once blaine had a closer look he saw that engraved on the ring was "i will always love you happy 5th"

"promise ring kind of thing" Kurt explained closing Blaines locker shut.

"im impressed, ive not had a gold fish for that long" Blaine laughed.

"babe!" Brittany shouted from behind them, she ran towards Kurt, her pony tail swishing from side to side.

"hey honey" Kurt greeted her and she lept into his arms. It was so adorably they way they looked so happy to see each other after an hour. _young love_ Blaine thought as he watched them interact with one another.

Kurt would always stroke her hair softly as brittany held onto his arm telling him about her lesson. Kurt would listen and reply giving his honest opinion. They really were an amazing couple.

"so shall we go to the stairs?" Kurt asked hopefully. Brittany nodded as she took blaines hand in her free one.

"you'll love it blaine" she promised as they walked down the hall together. As they walked all of the students turned to stare_, it was probably because of Kurt and his hot girlfriend_. Blaine thought to himself as people began to whisper.

"hey blaine" a few of the girls called after them. After that happened around 6 times he stopped and pulled Brittany close

"why do people keep saying hi to me?" he whispered worryingly

"they think your cute" she announced simply planting a kiss on his cheek. Blaine blushed and carried on walking, actually liking the attention now.

Kurt led them to a black stair well over looking the school field at the back of the gym and they sat down.

"we go here everyday, not many people come here" Kurt said sitting down next to Brittany. Blaine looked around taking in the atmosphere. The day was sunny for Ohio and the sky was completely blue, not a cloud in sight. it was beautiful.

"so Blaine" Brittany started breaking Blaines train of thought.

"anyone you like?" she asked excitedly nudging Blaine with her elbow. Blaine shock his head casually as he took a swig of his water.

"come on, theres plenty of girls who like you" As brittany spoke Blaine laughed spluttering and coughing water everywhere. Kurt and Brittany stared at him in confusion and wiped themsleves dry.

"whats wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly

"its just...im gay guys" Blaine announced screwing the top of his drink back on. A few silent moments past before someone spoke again.

"i did not know that" Kurt replied shaking his head. Blaine sat uncomfortably regreting what he'd told them.

"is that a problem?" he asked angrily standing up from the step he was on. Brittany grabbed onto blaines hand and pulled him back down.

"no, its fine we just didnt know" she assured him "my cats gay so i dont mind" she said in all seriousness.

Kurt smiled at Blaine who felt assured.

"good" Blaine sighed sitting back down. Kurt was about to say something else before Rachel Berry appeared from the top of the stair well.

"oh no not her again" blaine moaned under his breath, loud enought for Kurt and Brittany hear. They laughed silently before Rachel came in ear shot.

"hi blaine" she chirped as she crouched down next to him.

"hi rachel" he grunted at the girls presence.

"so i was wondering if you'd like to go to see that new kristen stewart movie with me?" she asked politely, not self centerdly like she had previously been in class.

"snow white and the huntsman?" he exclaimed excitedly. Rachel nodded hopefuly and waited for his answer. Blaine thought for a minute, he really wanted to see that movie so bad because he had loved kristen in the twighlight saga. but at the same time he didnt actually like Rachel. _maybe i should go, just as friends_ He thought to himself.

"i'd love to" He smiled returning the hug Rachel sprung on him. Kurt and Brittany sat there confused at the sudden situation. When rachel left Brittany swatted Blaine round the head with her hand.

"ouch, what was that for" blaine shouted rubbing his head.

"you said you were gay" brittany whispered into Blaines ear

"yeah, what up with that" kurt laughed

"and rachel!" brittany exclaimed

"but guys it KRISTEN STEWART!" blaine moaned.

* * *

**i hope you like it. hopefully ill be seeing snow white and the huntsman this week too as its finally half term (end of semester break) not sure how it works in america but im english and proud! :) review. tell me weather i should carry on. also if you really did like this i have two other stories kurts surf school which you should definately check out! xx**


	3. dont be someone your not

**Ive decided to carry this story on because it could go in differant directions so i want to see what you think should happen or could happen because there are a lot of possibilites at the moment, i would like to say thankyou to the people that read "kurts surf school" that checked out this story too, it means a lot :)**

* * *

Blaine was in the middle of getting ready for his "date" with rachel when his mother started calling his name from downstairs.

"yes" blaine mummbled pulling his coldplay t-shirt over his head of curls.

"me and your father want to talk with you" his mothers voice sang. Blaine then followed the voice down into the kitchen where his mother and Father were seated at the kitchen table.

"come sit" his mother cherped moving back one of the chairs. Blaine nodded reluctantly sitting down next to his mother.

"mum, what wrong?" blaine asked worried to hear the answer. His dad cleared his throat as he rose from his chair to stand close to Blaine. Blaine started to panic but the smile on his dads face soon cleared his mind. The man moved a chair right up next to his sons and sat down, never letting the smile fade.

"Blainers, me and your mum love you" he started not breaking the eye contact he had with Blaine. His mother Anne smiled sweetly holding blaines hand tightly

"we love you blainers, which means we love everything about you" his father spoke trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Blaine stared at his mother and father with a confused face, wanting to know what was going on.

"when we heard about your date, with a girl at your school we started to worry" anne said stroaking blaines cold hand.

"blaine, you dont have to be something your not" his dad croaked putting an arm around blaine.

"what do you mean?" blaine questioned desperately. "ive no idea what your talking about!" he stated a little annoyed.

"so what if im going on with a girl, im 15 for gods sakes!" blaine shouted standing up from his seat. But before he could storm off his father pulled him back embracing him in a tight hug. His dad hugging him wasnt an often thing to happen so Blaine decided to enjoy it while he could, even though at the back of his mind; something wasnt right.

After Blaine had calmed down his mother made him a hot chocolate and sat them all down in the lounge.

"Blaine, we know" his mother started after a while of silence.

"know what?" blaine asked placing his drink on a coaster and staring wide eyed back up at her studying her face.

"that you dont want to date girls" his father answered sitting back into his arm chair. Blaine just stared at them both, not sure of what to say or how they even found out.

"how'd you know?" he stuttered

"your our son, we know you and what you like kiddo" his father laughed.

"we want you to be yourself darling, dont be something your not to please others, its not fair on you, its cruel actually; hiding what you are from others" his mother managed to say in between sobs.

Seeing his mother cry like this pained something in Blaine, it made his heart break. But at the same time Blaine felt a huge sigh of relief knowing that his parents didnt just except it but basically told him to come out, in parents thats more than you could ever ask for.

"thank you so much mum, dad" blaine sobbed into his mothers jumper. He was sat on the arm of her chair leaning over to kiss her cheek and tell her he loved her.

"so about this girl.." his father started curiously

"she thinks im straight, but im only going cause we are seeing snow white and the huntsman!" blaine exclaimed answering all the questions his parents were going to ask. Blaine was crazy about Kirsten Stewart and the twilight saga. Blaine guessed that one of the reasons his parents knew about his "sexuallity" was the fact that his entire room was covered in twilight posters. Blaine wasnt just crazy about bella but Jasper too. He's always loved the contrast of his blond shaggy hair to his blue dazzling eyes. _that is probably how they found out_ Blaine thought.

"well have fun then, but tell her. dont hide from people Blaine" his mothers words were like pearls of wisdom which would forever stay with him.

"i love you so much" Blaine told his parents in all honesty planting a kiss on his mothers soft cheek. His mum smiled back at him as they tore apart from each other.

"now go get ready for this movie then" his father encouraged nudging Blaine out of the lounge.

It was 6:30 on the dot when the doorbell sounded. Blaine opened the door causiously to find a well dressed Rachel on his door step looking almost beautiful.

"hi" blaine gasped, trying to seem casual. Blaine was taken a back at how well Rachel could scrub up. She was dressed in a snug Black dress that fell 6 inches above the knee. Her hair was in a side french plait which fell infront of her shoulder, even though Blaine was gay he could tell that she looked sexy. Blaine however was still dressed in his coldplay top and jeans.

"hello!" Rachel beamed, her face fell once she took in Blaines sloppy appearance.

"im going to get changed" Blaine stuttered running up the stairs manically. Rachel awkwardly made small talk with Blaines parents who stared wide eyes at her.

"lets go Rach" Blaine said grabbing a hold of her arm and leading her away from his parents. Anne and George exchanging suprised glances at each other.

* * *

"you taste of gummy bears today babe" Brittany whispered into Kurt ear. The two of them were lying down kissing on Brittanys carpet.

"You taste like tomato's" Kurt laughed stroking Brittanys soft golden hair

"i love you Kurt" brittany announced sitting them both up. Kurt smiled

"i love you too Britts" kurt replied wrapping his arms around her neck. Brittany leaned in to kiss Kurts lips jumping on top of his body so he was trapped. Kurt tried to fight her off by tickling her neck lightly

"kurt, i want to spend the rest of my life with you" Brittany giggled trying to get her shoulder to her ear to stop Kurt tickling her.

"and we will" Kurt replied reaching down Brittanys top and grasping at a golden neckchain with a ring on it.

"this ring shows that i will marry you" Kurt assured kissing the ring lightly. Brittany watched adoringly.

Kurt and Brittany had been together for 5 years so when it was their 4th anniversary Kurt had given Brittany a promise ring to marry her in 5 years. Being brittany she didnt think about the propsal as much as she should have and agreed.

During the weeks after the proposal Kurt had made Brittany promise not to tell anyone of their promise untill after graduation but as they started senior year Kurt began to have doubts about the idea of marrying Brittany as she was spending more and more time with her cheerio friend Santana, the queen bitch of Mckinely

"hey britts wanna go out on saturday?" kurt asked politely as he got up to get a drink of water.

"umm...can Santana come?" brittany asked once Kurt returned into her bedroom

"i was hoping it could just be us" kurt replied trying not to upset Brittany. Brittany looked up at Kurt with her sad puppy dog eyes.

"but kurt" she moaned trying to persaude him. Kurt just ignored her which made her slightly angry towards him

"she wants to see me on Saturday" brittany argued

"brittany no!" Kurt groaned turning on his ipod and putting the earphones in.

"kurt!" she shouted yanking the head phones out his ears

"WHAT!" kurt screamed being a little suprised at his own out burst.

"why wont you let her come with us" she moaned throwing Kurts ipod across the room.

"i dont want you seeing her" Kurt spat back

"why not!" brittany screamed throwing a pillow at Kurt

"she's not good for you!" kurt shouted swatting the pillow away furiously.

"you cant tell me what to do" Brittany scoffed kicking Kurts bag out the room.

"as long as your my girlfriend i can!" Kurt argued rescuing his bag from falling down the stairs.

"well then that solves it, I WONT BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"brittany stated slamming Kurt out of the room.

" FOR GODS SAKES BRITTANY ITS OUR ANNIVERSARY ON SATURDAY!" kurt shouted through the door, not that Brittany was listening to him.

Brittany listened as she heard Kurt storm out of her house and into his Navigator. As she heard the noise of the engine fade away she slumped down onto her closet in a heap on the floor and began to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kurts car kurt drove as far away from Brittany as he could not caring where he was going. Kurt was very protective when it came to people he loves and he could tell that this _so called _Santana was going to break them up.

When Brittany had introduced Kurt to Santana he could tell from here ribe that their was some sort of chemistry between the two, other than friendship. that was the reason that Kurt had set those harsh rules. He couldnt tell her though, it was basically telling her that she was gay which wasnt right, Brittany had to find that out for herself.

As Kurt began to drive round in circles he decided to stop in a car park by the Lima bean where he saw two familiar faces from outside the coffee shop.

"hey man" Kurt shouted at Blaine who had an arm wrapped around Rachel.

"hey kurt my man" Blaine slurred drunkenly, rachel clung onto Blaines shoulder laughing hysterically _yep they are drunk _Kurt thought noticing how small their pupils were.

"so how was the movie?" Kurt asked a little more cheerful than earlier; seeing drunk people being stupid makes anyones day.

"AMAZING MAN!" Blaine bellowed nodding his head vigerously around in the air. Kurt laughed as Blaine stumbled around feeling dizzy, he really was really amusing when he was drunk.

"so pretty one, how did your evening go?" Blaine giggled poking at Kurts chest. Kurt was taken a back when Blaine called him pretty but shook it off due to the levels of alchol in his body.

"not so good" Kurt huffed looking down at the floor

"tell me about it babe" Blaine said lifting up Kurts chin with the back of his hand. Kurt shook his head nervously

"me and Brittany broke up" he admitted shamefuly. Once those words came out of kurts mouth Blaines heart skipped a beat, suddenty he was much happier and hopeful

"oh Kurt, wanna talk bout it?" Blaine asked worriedly

"im going to be sick!" Rachel interupted throwing up in front of the two boys.

"lovely" Kurt exclaimed taking a step back from the pile of "stuff"

"thats gross ray ray" blaine giggled taking his arm away from her shoulders. "too much sugar!" he exclaimed rubbing her back soothingly

"hi Kurt" Rachel blushed realising she had just thrown up infront of Kurt Hummel, the most cutest boy in Mckinely, The boy that every boy wanted to be and every girl wanted to be with and she'd just ruined any chance of him ever considering her.

"hi" Kurt beamed reaching his hand out to Rachel then yanking it back when he remembered she had just thrown up

"your so cute" Rachels subconsience announced making the sober Rachel blush even harder. Kurt however was enjoying the girls outburst finding it quite amusing, even more so than drunk blaine.

"so are you, even if you have got sick in your hair" Kurt laughed

"oh my god" Rachel gushed feeling light headed and dizzy from the comment, she felt like she was on cloud nine. kurt hummel had just compliemented her when she was in such a state. _he's so sweet!_

Blaine however wasnt finding this as amusing as they were finding it. Hearing Kurt flirt with someone else after he'd just prayed Kurt was gay made his blood boil.

"Rachel kurt is one of the most studliest guys in school he wont want to go out with you" Blaine's drunk half told her, earning a smile from kurt and "crossed arms" from rachel who was now in one of her famous moods.

"you went out with me" Rachel argued using her best bitch smirk

"only because we were going to see snow white and the huntsman and that i love Kristen Stewart, im gay Rachel" Blaine announced causing the girl to flounce off in the direction of her car. Blaine realising Rachel was her ride home tried to chase her car which was already half way down the road. After Blaine jogged back to meet Kurt he gave him a sympathetic stare.

"want a lift?" Kurt laughed at Blaines expression

"yesh pweesh" Blaine answered following Kurt to his very stylish car.

"i love you car Kurt, its hot" Blaine gasped as he got in the passengers side of the car.

"as hot as me?" Kurt questioned. Blaine scoffed

"not a chance, your hotter than Taylor Lautner" Blaine exclaimed. He knew that he was flirting with someone who just broke up with someone but to be honest he didnt care, so he put the lack of kindness to the alchol.

Just as Kurt was about to pull out to drive he stopped suddenly with a shocked expression plastered on his face.

"rachel is drink drving!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine shook his head "no too young, she was drunk because she had 10 cans of coke. i was drinking because even though im about 5 foot i can pass for about 25 and i have a fake ID" Blaine explained relaxing Kurt face muscles but at the same time a very angry mother glare

"your living outside the law now!" Kurt stated tutting slightly.

"your cute when your shocked" Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled back also knowing that he was flirting. maybe getting rid of Brittany was a good thing.

"Blaine ive got something to tell you"Kurt stated as he pulled up on a curb outside Blaines house.

"yeah?" Blaine sounded curious but at the same time worried about him, which made kurts heart flutter.

"its something that Brittany knows, and my family knows, but you dont so im going to tell you. your one of my best friends now and i believe that after time we could be best friends or prehaps more so i think its only right that i tell you know, if i tell you later then it might be too late and possibly ruin what we might have by then which would be really annoying because i think your really cool Blaine!" Kurt babbled

"you can tell me anything Kurt" Blaine interupted, assuring him it was alright. He placed his warm hand on Kurts cold and shivering one calming him down to a normal state of mind.

Kurt let out a nervous breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"i'm Bi!"

* * *

**so this kind of tells you where the story might go but i might annoy you and change it a bit and introduce new characters to make it more interessting, i dont know. anyway please review and tell me anything you would like see happen and maybe Blaines reaction. i would also like to tell you that im english and i live in england so im 6 hours ahead of you people in the USA so you'll probably wake up to find that ive posted a new chapter because i write it at night when i dont have internet and upload it in the morning when i do. complicated i know :) REVIEW CHEESEY PLEASE! xx**


	4. forgive and forget

**I hope you like my story so far, this chapter introduces a lot more characters that i hope you will find interesting. also do you want me to make them sing or not. i dont mind but when i do lyrics less dialogue and things will happen because i get lazy when i use lyrics.**

* * *

"i'm Bi" kurt gushed avoiding eye contact with Blaine. They both sat in silence for a while before Blaine spoke again.

"what!" he exclaimed rubbing his head as if it was a dream

"i'm Bi" kurt repeated looking down at the dash board. Kurt was calm on the outside but on the inside he was freaking out. He'd decided to tell Blaine something incredibly private but he didnt seem to understand him, which upset Kurt.

"it all started when i was 12" Kurt started still trying not to look Blaine in the eye, ashamed of his sexuality.

"it was middle school when i was the most popular guy in school and i started dating the hottest most popular girl in school; Quinn Fabray. she was my first proper girlfriend" kurt sighed as if he was reliving the moments.

"me and her were tight, we had a bond that no one could break...untill i met Sam. her ex" Kurt groaned now reaching the point where he could look Blaine in the eye. Blaine watched intently as Kurt spoke, still attempting to process the news.

"once Quinn left us alone we started flirting i guess, then one thing led to another and she found us kissing" Kurt explained trying to get the whole story out.

"when i saw her, how upset she was i felt heart broken. but not disgusted. when i talked to Quinn we made a deal she wouldnt tell people i was Bi if i carried on loving her and bought her a necklace that she wanted that promised i wouldnt do anything to harm her. i loved her so i did anything for her and Sam and i kept on texting and stuff untill he moved away. Quinn dumped me though when she fell pregnant with Pucks baby. and she called me a slut!" Kurt explained tears now fogging his vision. Blaine sat in slience thinking about the whole "one sided" conversation over and over again in his head. _Kurt was Bi? as in Bi-sexual, as in dates girls and boys, as in im a boy, as in he could date me! _Blaine thought, smiling a little at the last thought.

"great!" Blaine beamed startling Kurt with his enthusiasm. Kurt smiled back in relievement, glad that he didnt have anymore secrets to keep.

"thank you" Kurt sniffled leaning in...to hug Blaine.

"its ok, i mean you are what you are. im gay so who am i to judge" Blaine laughed returning the hug.

"thats the thing, your gay" Kurt breathed moving his gaze to blaines brown golden eyes

"what do you mean?" Blaine whispered knowing full well what kurt meant

"think about it" Kurt said into Blaines ear. Kurt was the first one to pull away from the hug then blaine.

"ill text you later then?" Blaine asked getting out of the car. Kurt nodded through the window and waved goodbye. _thank god_ Kurt thought whilst he watched Blaine turn into his house.

**to kurt**

**from blaine**

**it'll b ok, promise x ... **omg he put a kiss, do i type one back..arggg

**to blaine**

**from kurt**

**thank you xx ... **two kisses! he does like me!

The next day was a Friday so tomorrow would have been Kurt and Brittany's 6 year anniversary. But no. Brittany had forgotten and got caught up with Santana Lopez, the lesbian bitch who tried and succeded to steal Brittany away from Kurt.

Blaine had managed to sober up that night, enough to take all the medicine he needed to be fully functioning for school

"Kurt honey, Brittanys on the phone for you" Kurts mother called from downstairs. Kurt rolled his eyes as he took the phone from his mothers grasp.

"hi" kurt sighed into the speaker trying not to seem that bothered.

"Kurt my phone bleeped this morning" Brittany breathed. Pausing to bring herself to say what she wanted to

"it said happy 6th anniversary for tomorrow. remember we set it a day early so we would remember to buy gifts!" Brittany exclaimed her voice going high at the end

"i know" Kurt mumbled back rubbing his hand through his hair.

"thats why i didnt want Santana coming along on. it was our day" Kurt explained hearing Brittany sniffling in the back ground

"why didnt you say last night silly" Brittany asked trying not to start another argument

"that wasnt the only reason Britts" Kurt moaned, Brittany smiling once Kurt called her britts again. Brittany waited patiently for Kurt to speak again, breathing heavily into the phone

"Santana likes you Britts, she's gay" Kurt explained waiting for Brittanys reaction

"well im not!" Brittany alerted sounding rather insulted, maybe Brittany was straight after all.

"i know Britts but im just-"

"jealous" Brittany finshed her sentence taking the words right out of his mouth. Kurt sighed

"yeah" he breathed his face softening

"im sorry babe i should have remembered our anniversary" Brittany sniffed changing the subject

"its ok boo, these things happen" Kurt assured her mentally rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"so we are ok?" Brittany asked hopefully. Kurt completely forgot about his conversation with blaine the night before, all his thoughts was on the beautiful girl wanting to get back together with him.

"Definately" kurt beamed checking the time on his watch

"ill pick you up ok?" Kurt asked uncertain if she'd made any other transport arangement

"ok" Brittany chirped bouncing up and down in her kitchen. She spun round stopping when her eyes spotted the small blue bag she'd hidden in one of her draws.

"cant wait" she added before hanging up. Brittany bounced over to the coffee table where she put the gift she go kurt a month ago. She had made him a collage of photos of them both; kissing, holding hands, having a snow ball fight and in the middle was a photo of the ring Kurt gave her.

"he's going to love it" Brittany sang gently placing the gift in her kitten rucksack Kurt had made specially. He took a load of photos of lord tubbington and Brittany which he paid to be transfered into a pastel blue rucksack.

Blaine stood waiting by Kurt's own personal parking spot for 10 minutes before he showed up with Brittany. Kurt had jumped out of the car to open Brittanys door like a gentleman before paying Blaine any attention.

"hey Brittany...kurt" Blaine waved them over giving Kurt a glare when he saw them holding hands. Kurt gave blaine a knowing glare, both of them had remembered the previous night.

"hi" Brittany cherped, pleased and happy as ever

"i thought you guys broke up?" Blaine questioned looking at them both puzzledly.

"yeah" Kurt nodded shamefuly as Brittany explained further

"you cant keep people who love each other this much apart for long" she smiled swaying their hands in the air. Kurt smiled back untill he noticed a rather familiar car pull up in the distance

"what wrong babe?" Brittany asked seeing Kurts face fall

"sam" he muttered

"sam who?" Brittany questioned searching the school grounds

"Sam evans" he replied giving the girl a knowing glare

"c'mon then" Brittany cooed as she steared Kurt into the school building.

"hey man" a random passer by exclaimed bumping fists with Kurt

"hi Kurt" A group of 5 girls giggled as Kurt leaned against his locker. Blaine stood watching as it happened over and over again.

"wow, your popular!" Blaine exclaimed

"he cant help it with that face and dont get me started on that ass" a blond cheerleader cherped as they walked past; Quinn Fabray. As she walked everyone even Kurt took notice, she had so much power over the whole student body it was amazing. Her high pony tail swaying as she trotted down the hall, she looked like a god.

"Quinn" Kurt called after her causing the girl to pause suddenly and spin round to face Kurt who she smiled sweetly at

"Kurt" she beamed. ever since she cheated on Kurt with puck she had never forgiven herself, even after her daughter was born she kept on trying to be with Kurt but he was already with Brittany

"that was a bit inappropriate dont you think. especially infront of my girlfriend" he spoke in a condensending tone. Quinn shook her head in disagreement and leaned further in her mouth right next to Kurt ear.

"i always get my way so i dont think so" she whispered sending a shiver down Kurts spine. When she pulled away she sent Brittany a smug grin and carried on her journey across the hallway.

Kurt watched her as she left his side, speechless.

"kurt are you okay?" Brittany asked worriedly, she took Kurts hand in her own staring at his face. Kurt nodded and let Brittany drag him to his home room before carrying to her own with Blaine.

"so how are you?" Brittany asked glad to be getting some alone time with blaine.

"good" he lied sitting back in his chair when Mr schue came trotting in through the door with a blond boy to the side of him. Blaine turned to see Brittany who stared wide eyed at the boy stood in the middle of the choir room.

"who's that?" Blaine whispered to Brittany who was still gawking at the boy

"Sam Evans" she told him making Blaine muscles tighten with jealousy

"he's back everyone, Sam evans is back" Mr schuester enthused pointing dramatically towards Sam who stood awkwardly in the centre of the room with everyone staring at him.

"hi, i think i know most of you. but i dont know you" Sam muttered gesturing towards Blaine who had an intense look on his face. Sam walked up to blaine, avoiding the odd glare from Brittany. He stretched out his hand for Blaine to shake it.

"blaine Anderson" he mummbled taking Sams hand tightly in his own and shaking it more roughly than what was needed. Sam then sat in the seat right next to Blaine, purposfuly annoying Brittany.

"i heard about you too" Sam spat at Brittany who was giving him a filthy look

"does it looks as if i give a shit" Brittany grunted making Blaine a little stunned at her language

"i going to get him back" Sam retorted giving Brittany a smug smile. Blaine quirked an eye brow and listened harder

"not a chance" Brittany laughed

"he's gay didnt you know. or is he still in the closet" Sam said spitefuly

"he's Bi" Blaine interupted startling them both. Brittany looked at his stunned and Sam looked at him confused.

"he told you?" Brittany asked a little suprised at what Blaine had come out with. Blaine nodded and turned his attention back to Sam

"and theres no way he'd go for you" Blaine grunted looking down his nose at Sam

"oh hello, if im not mistaken your being a little over possesive. isnt that the girlfriends job" he mocked as if he knew how he felt about Kurt.

"they are inlove so leave them alone" Blaine shouted getting the class's attention.

"are you ok Blaine?" Mr schuester asked curiously, he wasnt made just stunned. Blaine shook his head, his cheeks going a faint red colour

"no" he mummbled looking down at his feet.

"no" Sam mocked putting on a girls voice. Blaine gave him a withering look as he and Brittany moved seats.

"what an arsehole" Kurt spat gesturing towards Sam head.

"i know right" Brittany agreed

" blaine" Brittany started

"yeah" Blaine replied

"do you like Kurt?"

* * *

***gasp* what did brittany mean by "do you like kurt?" is she on to them and the flirty conversations they have together. probs not but does she have a six sense? i hope you like this chapter! review pleasexxx**


	5. man of many secrets

**i hope you like this chapter. i will be including glee club in the story but i will not be a main factor. i have lots of ideas for songs. i was thinking that sam could sing "far away" by nickelback. please could you search it on youtube and say what you think and maybe offer some other songs that would suit the story (im not really "with it" with music nowadays) I WILL NOT USE JUSTIN BEIBER SONGS! i hope you dont mind but it doesnt have sebastian or sam in it (next chapter will though) this chapter is about RACHEL! i know some of you wanted some more of rachel so here it is!**

* * *

Blaine leaned back, slightly startled at what Brittany had just asked. He thought about it for a moment before finally replying

"yeah, he's cool" Blaine sighed trying to seem as believable as possible. Brittany nodded and turned her attention to Mr schue as he told them about joining glee club. Blaine was glad that Brittany had dropped the subject and listening to mr schuester go on and on about his new glee club was entertaining.

"so who would like to join?" mr schue asked enthusiastically. nobody said a word only a few grunts and mummbles were heard.

"what about you Blaine?" mr schue singled him out, everyone turning their attention to Blaine who looked as pale as Kurt

Luckily for Blaine the bell went and he pushed his way out of the room in a flash, Brittany in fits of laughter as she watched.

"not funny, he would have made me join" Blaine exclaimed trying to pretend to be hurt.

"i bet you have a sweet voice baby" Brittany giggled. She loved having a gay best friend, it was amazing. the only thing she wasnt keen on was him crushing on her man, her man who just so happened to be gay.

"oh great!" Blaine grunted, stopping infront of the boys toilets door. Brittany stared at him, confused at his interest in a bathroom door.

"what?" she questioned

"disco" blaine spat pointing to the brightly coloured poster on the door. It had a huge disco ball and nicely dressed couples dancing and having a good time, the thing that caught Blaines attention the most was the picture of Kurt and brittany from last year dancing the tango. Brittany smiled scanning the people faces plastered all over the poster

"that was from last years disco, it was so much fun!" Brittany laughed, remembering the moments. Blaine wasnt so convinced.

"doesnt appeal to me" blaine moaned dragging Brittany away from the poster.

"guess who" a voice chriped from behind the couple. Brittany letting out a squeal. Blaine turned around to see Kurt covering Brittanys eyes with his hands grinning cheesily. Kurt laughed as he hung his arms over Brittany

"you could have killed me!" Brittany exclaimed lightly flicking kurts hair

"yes i know" Kurt said in a low serious tone earning him yet another hair flick

"it takes time to look this good" kurt joked.

"yes i know" brittany snorted copying Kurt.

"your in a good mood" Blaine spoke up, feeling awkward watching them be all loved up. Kurt smiled tucking Brittanys hair behind her ear.

"yeah had a few laughs in home room" he replied

"tell me" Brittany whined

"it was just about glee club, you know female asian?" kurt asked. Brittany nodded excitedly

"she actually asked me to join" Kurt explained trying to hold back laughs in the process. Brittany snorted at the ridiculousness of the idea.

"anyway the disco back" Kurt changed the subject grabbing onto Brittanys hand and walking them to art. Brittany nodded smiling at the thought of the disco

"i know, i cant wait" Brittany clasped her hands together planning the whole thing as they walked.

They finally got to their art class a few minutes late, but since their teacher was 'away with the faires' as Brittany called her; she didnt notice. They were set the task of painting the person next to them but only with objects. this meaning that they all drew random objects that showed the person infront of them. may it be a football or hairspray. Kurt found it really easy to do blaine. He planned in his head to do a bow tie, hair gell, a mircophone and a puppy dog.

Blaine on the other hand had no idea how to begin, he knew three very differant sides to kurt; the popular one that mocked the idea of a group of students singing. then there was the second side, the one that showed when all three of them hung out, it was like all that mattered was his girlfriend and friend. He forgot all about his image and football and spent the time focussing all his attention on his girlfriend. not that blaine was going to draw Brittany and a big heart. The other side that blaine knew was the way that Kurt had opened up to him about his sexuality and hinted at liking Blaine.

"what have you drawn of me?" Kurt asked interupting Blaines thoughts. blaine shrugged staring blankly at kurt.

"nothing?" Kurt questioned, rolling his eyes when blaine showed him his white peice of paper.

"sorry" Blaine pouted trying to peak a look at Kurts side of the table. to give him inspiration Blaine thought

"nope, you dont get to see untill the end of the lesson" kurt snapped putting his arm out to hide his picture. Blaine smiled smugly before turning his attention back to the blank peice of paper infront of him. He hated the way he knew so much about kurt, but so little. Blaine could tell he had other things to tell him but didnt because of other unknown reason. Then it hit him.

At the end of the lesson Brittany bounced up to Kurt to show him her art work. She presented a large picture of a pink bird, it was a starling from what Kurt could tell. It was supposed to portray Alicia may, some girl addicted to bird watching.

"thats beautiful!" Kurt cooed kissing his girlfriend lightly on the cheek as he surveyed her painting.

"now yours" Brittany laughed gesturing for Kurt to present his own master peice. Kurt reluctantly showed her his massive bow tie. In the bow tie was small detailed painting of this about blaine; a mouth smiling, a microphone, a swan and some hair gell like bottle. Kurt colour schemed all the object to be pink and neon green. Blaine favourite colour

"its Blaineish" Brittany giggled returning the favour and kissing Kurt

"now blaine lets see yours" Brittany exclaimed dragging Blaine to her side of the room. Blaine stood staring at his picture for a while before turning in around to show them. Brittanys gasped, speechless she turned her attention to kurt who was just as mesmirized as her.

"what do you think?" Blaine reluctantly asked trying to figure out what they felt by their expressions

"its amazing" Kurt gasped stepping forward to take a closer look. Blaine had painted a magnificant golden box with all kinds of toys and childish things. There was one detail that got Kurts attention which was that in the middle of the box was a small key hole.

"what does it mean?" Brittany asked after she congratulated Blaine

"it means that Kurt is a man of many secrets" Blaine explained giving kurt a knowing look which he smiled at

"yep" Kurt agreed grabbing his bag "many many secrets" he sighed leaving the room as the bell went.

All three of them had separate classes so they all agreed to meet on the stairs at 1:30. Blaine was on his way to science when Rachel came down the hallway turning instantly to the left as soon as she clasped eyes on Blaine. After the whole drunken thing Blaine had woken up to feel horrible for many reasons; one of them being that he had said such rude things to rachel. Seeing the girl run away from Blaine made him feel like the worse person on the earth. Blaine had been brought up by his parents as a wonderful mannered boy and seeing Rachel fun off upset like that, he knew he should go and apoliguise.

Blaine ran to catch up with her, finding her just in time before she would have disapeared into the girls restroom.

"rachel!" blaine called grabbing onto her arm. She flinched as he did so, wriggling out of his grasp

"what do you want?" she grunted frowning at Blaine

"i came to apoliguise" blaine explained

"go on them" rachel huffed, her voice becoming softer and gentler. Blaine cleared his throat, trying to think of what to say.

"i...i..um.." Blaine stuttered hopelessly

"spit it out" rachel spat crossing her arms "doing the rachel" as he called it

"im so sorry about what i said when i was drunk, i didnt mean it you have got to belive me!" he gushed still not convincing rachel to except his apology

"rachel" blaine started taking Rachels hands in his own

"your beautiful, smart, talented and from what you told me you will make any guy the luckiest in the school" blaine announced creating Rachel to blush a deep red.

"oh blaine!" she squealed giving Blaine a suffercating hug.

"i knew you felt the same way" she chirped bring her head up to Kiss blaine. Blaine tried to pull away but Rachel was too quick and strong. In a matter of seconds Rachel was attacking his lips feircly, knocking the wind out of him. this kiss lasted for a few minutes until Blaine managed to break away for air.

Rachel then placed her arm in blaines dragging him to class. Blaine took a minute to get his breath back and to process what had just happened

"what do you have now?" rachel asked her voice going high and girly at the end

"science with Mr paton" blaine huffed pointing left. Rachel lowered her head in shame.

"well ok then ill wait for you outside, ive got a free period next so we can talk" she sang skipping down the hallway to her next lesson. Blaine watched as she left, he was so stunned that even though he told Rachel that he was gay less than 24 hours ago, and yet she just kissed him. what is wrong with that chick!

After an hour of science Blaine walked out of the class trying to hide himself in amongst the other students. He thought it over in science and he really did not want anything more to do with rachel. Even though it wasnt nice he thought about what his mother and father had told him; dont pretend to be someone else to please others. All blaine wanted to do was get to the stairs so he could relieve some of his 'issues' with Kurt and brittanys. Sadly nothing was going to go to plan and as soon as Blaine's head shot out of the class room door he was greeted by the ever so annoying voice of Rachel Berry.

"BLAINE!" the brunette shouted as she noticed blaines head of curls. Blaine head shot in the direction on the noise like a meercat.

"rachel" he exclaimed grinding his teeth to save himself from weaping.

"lets go talk" she chirped linking arms with Blaine.

They walked for a little while until they were out of the school building and out on the back feild by a large oak tree. Blaine nervously took the seat next to rachel as he got out his lunch

"so what did you want to talk about?" Blaine asked biting into his ham sandwich

"will you be my boyfriend?" Rachel blurted out causing blaine to choke a bit on his food

"um..."Blaine muttered not sure of what to say. Blaine then made the horrible mistake of looking up at Rachel who was making the most cutsiest face he had ever seen. It was like a puppy who had just lost its mommy

"of course" blaine winced, he really didnt want to upset the motherless puppy

"thank you so much boyfriend" rachel giggled harmoniously. Blaine chuckled nervously taking a sip of his water

"so since your my bf, you have to come to glee tonight" rachel announced once again making Blaine choke on the contents of his mouth. Water then sprayed everywhere infront of Blaine.

"glee club!" Blaine spluttered attempting to dry himself off. Rachel nodded enthusiasticaly.

"it'll be fun" she exclaimed moving slightly away from blaine and his water.

"urrggg" blaine muttered but that noise was enough for Rachel

"great see you at 3:20!" she beamed bouncing up from the bench and trotting off into the distance leaving blaine speechless.

**to blaine**

**from Brittany **

**where are you cupcake?**

**to Brittany **

**from blaine**

**in hell**

**to blaine **

**from kurt**

**brittany just blacked out after reading your text! what did you do now!**

**to kurt**

**from blaine**

**i think im rachel Berrys boyfriend :O**

**to blaine**

**from kurt**

**:O but your...**

"i know" Blaine shouted from below the stair case Kurt and Brittany were sat on. Blaine had run round the side of the school. still in shock. to find Brittany and kurt to explain.

Blaine climbed up the stair case still shouted various things at kurt.

"so you and Rachel" kurt mocked making kissing noises. Blaine threw a small stone at blaine, making sure it didnt hit Brittany. Kurt was sat with Brittany asleep in his lap. Blaine gave a confused look pointing towards Brittany.

"she fell asleep" kurt explained smoothing out her hair.

"rachel made me join glee club!" Blaine blurted out partialy reminding himself of the matter. Kurts jaw fell open trying not to laugh but finding it ever so hard.

"join with me" Blaine told him jabbing kurt in the ribs making him giggle. Kurt shook his head as soon as the words came out of blaines mouth.

"YES!" Blaine shouted making Kurt laugh more. Blaine loved the sound of kurts laugh, it was so infectious and true. He wished kurt would laugh all the time so he could laugh with him.

"you okay?" Kurt asked after a minute or two of Blaine just staring at him. Kurt nodded looking away suddenly

"im sorry about last night" Kurt mummbled, loud enough for Blaine to just make it out.

"what do you mean?" Blaine asked. He knew what kurt meant but he wanted to hear it from kurts point of view

"that i said one thing and did the other" he stated listening to Brittanys breathing to see if she was still asleep.

"oh" Blaine managed to say in between various thoughts.

"i do still feel the same way" Kurt said causing blaines head to jolt back up, his eyes glistening with anticipation.

"really?" blaine beamed excitedly. had kurt just said that he still liked him.

"but nothing can some of it" kurt quickly repied, once again making Blaine turn against him. "i mean im with britts, and you...Rachel" kurt tried to state without laughing as he said Blaine was with rachel. Blaine sighed realising the truth in what Kurt was saying, he knew that he had to exept that he would never get his chance. He hated the thought of ruining what kurt had with sweet Brittany. They had been together 6 years as of tomorrow, even though what blaine was feeling was incredibly strong; he could never do anything like that to Kurt and Brittany.

"i guess" blaine muttered standing up from the step. Kurt watched him with sad eyes.

"have fun in glee" he joked bringing back some warmth into the conversation and getting rid of the awkward tention

"fuck off" Blaine retorted as he kicked his way past Kurt and through the gym.

As if on queue Brittany then woke up, it could have been a coincidence if Blaine hadnt slammed the door closed on his way out.

"what did i miss?" Brittany asked sleepily

"blaines got a girlfriend and is joining glee!" Kurt laughed waiting for his girlfriends reaction

"okay i'm up!" she exclaimed her eyes flinging wide open with wonder.

* * *

**ive decided to reply to your comments at the end of each chapter so you know that you mean a lot to me, also that you are the reason that i carry on!**

iloverandyortonwwefan23 5/31/12 . chapter 1

Great story, you should continue :)

**thank you for your kind comment and the fact that you were my first reviewer. means a lot!**

******alicia0009 6/4/12 . chapter 2**

it is going nice..i want to see where it goes..:)

**thank you for checking this story out, i value your opinion :)**

******xxPartOfSomethingSpecialxx 6/4/12 . chapter 1**

Great first chapter (: but everything you write is great so that's nothing new (;

xx

**thank you so mch, you are so damn sweet!**

******xxPartOfSomethingSpecialxx 6/4/12 . chapter 2**

Oh my gosh, you just HAVE to continue this story !

xx

**again, thank you so much. and i definately will continue :)**

******Nurse Kate 6/5/12 . chapter 3**

Interesting so far! Any consequences from Blaine getting drunk? For instance, will he remember what Kurt told him?

**thank you, with Blaine getting drunk i think he doesnt get much of an effect because he only drunk enough to make him dizzy and say things not to the level of throwing up or getting into bed with another person. so when he wakes up he does remember. xx**

******missy13 6/6/12 . chapter 3 **

love this story. Great idea. I would love some sebestian and kurt as well as rachel. Reading Bllaine, Sebestian and rachel trying to win kurt's heart would be great. Keep going.

**thank you very much, i wish you had fanfic so i could send you a message. sebastian isnt in it at the moment but i will definately include him in other chapters. rachel is in this chapter so i hope you like it xx**

******alicia0009 6/6/12 . chapter 4**

totally continue..:)

**thank you, i knew you would be supportive xx**

******xxPartOfSomethingSpecialxx 6/7/12 . chapter 4**

Haha, now that Sam's here it just can get better (;

xx

**yep, how we love samuel. now i would like your opinion; would you like him to fall for blaine or kurt? xx**

**thank you for all my reviews, they make me smile :D keep on reviewing please hunnies!**


	6. old tales

**its the one you have all been waiting for, i would rate this a t+ but not 'm' because it has a few referances to 'sex'. i got no reviews for my last chapter so im pretty sad :( but im ok cause im hoping that i get a few more for chapter 6, since it is one of the best and i think you'll like it! **

* * *

"okay guys, im so happy to start the first lesson of glee club this year!" mr schue exclaimed grabbing a pen from the board. all the students waited patiently for their assignment for the week.

Blaine had argued a lot with rachel about glee club, even though he really liked the idea. In the end rachel got her way and dragged Blaine into the choir room. There wasnt a lot of people in the room. only 10. and that was including blaine and rachel.

"look what i got, a new member!" rachel explained interupting mr schuesters lesson.

"well hello there curly" a low voice growled seductively from behind them. Blaine turned to see Sam, the boy from his form.

"kurt not coming, he sings like a dream?" sam said rather intimidating blaine a bit

"no" rachel snapped. "why would he, it's s Kurt freakin hummel we are talking about!" a black women bellowed, this girl was in Blaine science class so he knew she was Mercedes Jones. The most sassiest diva of mckinely.

"well i assumed since blaine and kurt have grown closer that he would be here to suport his new friend" sam replied rather rudely

"not really his thing" blaine announced smugly, standing up for himself. He knew that kurt was the most well known person in the school, so he really didnt need to prove anything to be Kurt friend.

Rachel could tell that sam was being annoying so she linked her arm with blaines and pushed him in one of the choir room chair and they sat down together.

After glee club rachel was consantly hastling Blaine about their weeks assignment; they had been set the task to find a sing that most represents themselves, just so people can get to know one another and their style.

"what song are you going to sing?" rachel whinned for the 5th time.

"I DONT KNOW!" Blaine shouted scaring the young girl. Blaine quickly punished himself for being so rude but couldnt be bothered to do anything about it.

Rachel just stared at blaine with sad eyes, glistening from the tears that were prickling, threatening to fall.

"look rachel..this isnt going to work" blaine huffed after a long awkward amount of silence. Rachel nodded looking at her feet.

"i guess" she sighed leaning over to embrace blaine in a hug. Blaine felt awful, he'd broken up with a girl the same day they started; that was what happened in first grade!

"im going to just go, ill see you around" rachel whispered, her voice slightly hoarse.

"ok" blaine agreed spinning round to face away from Rachel and heading for the bus stop.

Blaine was the only one at the bus stop, everyone else had already headed home since glee club finshed an hour after school time. After a few minutes had gone pasts the wind picked up a bit, bringing with it gushes of freezing winter air. Blaine tried to hug himself for warmth but he wasnt wearing much.

Blaine repeatedly checked the bus time, finding that the bus should have come 10 minutes ago and the next one would be in an hour. To walk back to blaines house would take 2 hours by taking the country lane and 1 to walk by the busiest of roads, the one which his mum forbid him to go down by himself.

Blaine decided to wait for the next bus, whenever it'll finally come.

After a while he set his focus on these two birds on a fence behind the bus shelter, they were very loud birds. They kept on flying around each other like some sort of game. They then must have spotted a cat or something because they flew blindly over the shelter and landed a few feat away from Blaine.

"hello" blaine cooed, he didnt care that he was talking to birds, he was board; they were cool. He searched in his bag slowly so he didnt disturb the birds, he then brought out what seemed to be the remains of his lunch. Blaine emptied the contents for the birds to feast on. One of the birds flew up closer to blaine and perched on the bench next to him.

"hey there" blaine whispered bringing his hand up slightly. The bird didnt flinch so blaine brought his hand closer to meet with the birds soft feathers

"Pip" a voice cherped, blaine looked up to see the charming face of Kurt Hummel.

"hello...what?" Blaine greated

"the birds called Pip, and thats one's Lizzie" kurt explained, his face as cheery and bright as ever. Blaine smiled stifly at Kurt, rather confused at the situation.

"you know'em?" blaine questioned. Kurt nodded and brought his hand up which the bird on the floor flew up and landed on

"mine actually" kurt told him. Blaine stared in amusement, gesturing for kurt to go on

"me and my mother, Elizebeth. we found a nest in our garden. each day we watched them there, there mother wasnt ever with them. one day we saw one of them attempt to fly but it didnt work out for young Pip here" kurt chuckled in rememberance of the memory

"me and my mother took care of them. we did what there mother never did; give them a home" kurt told his features now turning into sorrow and saddness

"the day my mother died i set them free" kurt choked a tear starting emerge from his eye.

"they never could leave me" kurt blubbed the tear continued to roll down his cheek whilst others came and fell. Blaine shifted towards Kurt holding him lightly but enough to know that he was safe in his arms

"Kurt i had no idea. im so sorry" blaine stuttered looking for something comforting to say.

"its okay,i dont need any comfort speeches, i had enough of them for 13 years" Kurt laughed, laughing was his way of telling blaine that he was ok.

"if you insist" blaine asked once more to be sure. Kurt nodded and stood up holding out his hand for Blaine to take.

"c'mon, i live next door" Kurt stated giving Blaine a reasuring smile. Blaine excepted and let Kurt lead the way.

Kurt was right his house was right next to schools, his house wasnt big but it wasnt small; but there weren't any bears inside so it disapointed Blaine a little.

"no one is in at the moment, Finns at Pucks so we are safe" Kurt told him as they walked further into the house. Blaine didnt feel the need to speak so he grinned at Kurt.

A few minutes past and Blaine and kurt were sat it Kurts bedroom with "gotye" playing and two beers in their hands

"who is Finn?" Blaine asked

"my stepbrother" kurt laughed, everyone had said the same thing everytime he had mentioned Finns name. Blaines eyes widened

"im sorry, i didnt know" Blaine blurted out feeling really crumy that he didnt know

"its ok, he's not popular and well known around Ohio" kurt laughed taking a sip of his drink

"in my opinion he should be though, but he's in glee" kurt explained sitting up off the floor and onto the end of his bed where Blaine was.

"so how was glee?" kurt asked,playfully bumping his shoulder against blaines. Blaine turned his gaze to kurts; he was frowning causing a ton of wrinkles to appear on his forehead

"awful" he finally spat out making a few chuckles escape from Kurts lips.

"please can you go with me" blaine whinned laying his head on Kurt shoulder (rather innapropriately)

Kurt face turned bright red with how close Blaines face was to his, gulping to releave his tension

"i dont think so" he whispered his voice cracking slightly. Blaine watched him with eager eyes, seeing what the contact did to the other boy.

"im sure you would love it" blaine exclaimed pulling away from Kurts shoulder. Kurt frowned taking a huge glug of his beer.

"steadily" blaine cooed gently pulling the bottle from Kurts lips. Kurt tugged the drink back this time taking a bigger sip.

"kurt!" blaine snapped snatching back the bottle. Kurt looked at him with challenging eyes and smirked

" what are you going to do about it" he asked smugly his left eye brow raised.

"this" Blaine stated pouncing on top of Kurt and chucking the bottle across the room. Kurt protessed a little but before he could move blaine straddled his waist and captured his wrists with his hands so he couldnt push him off.

Kurt whinned a little shouted random threats but blaine just laughed, seeing how Kurt couldnt do any of those things whilst being squashed.

"get off of me now Anderson or ill-" kurt started

"do what seeing as your squashed" blaine laughed swinging Kurts legs onto the bed. Another moan escaped kurts lips as he felt his whole body up against Blaines. Blaine and kurts legs were now tangled, giving kurt no room to move his legs.

"im not sure right now, ill get back to you on that" Kurt said nervously staring into Blaines hazel eyes. Blaine smiled again loving the control he had kurt under.

Kurt jolted his head upwards taking his chest with him. He was in between laying down and sitting up and blaines grip was becoming loose. With one quick motion Blaine lowered his body down onto Kurts making Kurts body go back onto the bed and Blaine laying on top of him.

Kurts breath hitched in the process his body starting to react to the situation, Blaine had not yet realised what was going through Kurts body, also not realising his problem either.

Kurt and blaine were now 10 centimetres away from each others faces and they could feel one another breath on their moist lips.

"hi" kurt whispered his voice silky and smooth making Blaines body burn up even more

"hey" blaine replied as quite as Kurt had said it. Blaine could feel Kurts heart beating through his chest, their heart beats beating in time with each other; hard and fast.

Kurt tried to roll onto his side but was again pushed back by Blaine only this time their eyes met for a split seconds before they could only see black. Blaines heart swooned as he saw the lust and wanting in kurts eyes, he seized the opportunity and moved a tiny bit closer untill he could feel Kurts lips with his own. He pushed down hard, not caring if Kurt didnt kiss back.

Luckily blaine could feel kurt deapen the kiss and squeezed his hands inbetween kurts back and the bed and pull him upright. The two kissed passionately both fighting for air occasionly.

Blaine had his hands writhing up and down Kurts back and under his shirt hugrily whilst Kurt kept making quite noises as he felt the light touches to his bare skin.

Kurt then brought his hands down to graze over blaines bum to his thighs where he brought up his legs. Blaine fell backwards back down onto the bed not feeling the pressure of kurts lips for long; Kurt then dropped down onto Blaines body smashing their lips together again. His hands wandered in Blaines hair untill he finally felt himself undoing Blaines top button to feel his bare chest.

Blaine licked his lips hugrily as he felt lips press delicately onto his chest his head thrown back at the feelings. Kurt laughed before making his way back up Blaines neck to find his lips once more.

Blaine sighed when Kurt finally broke the kiss by slowly slipping off him. The two sat silently on the bed smiling madly at each other

"that was amazing" kurt puffed out feeling how hot his cheeks were.

"then why did you stop?" blaine questioned a smile returning to his lips

"any longer and it would be a problem" kurt explained gesturing to Blaines waist. Blaine nodded realising what he meant.

"what are we going to do?" blaine asked as Kurt jumped off of the bed to throw the bottle into his waste bin

"about what?" kurt span round with a puzzled look plastered on his face

"about Brittany" blaine told him feeling a little confused to why he needed reminding he had a girlfriend. Kurt thought for a minute before speaking

"nothing i guess" he stated bluntly shrugging his shoulders as he did so

"what do you mean!" blaine snapped hesitantly

"i love her blaine, six years we have been together, yeah i might have more of a phyisical attraction to you but its not love" kurt explained trying to avoid Blaines eye contact out of guilt

"so what about us" he croaked, annoyed from what kurt had said

"i...i..i really like you but i dont want to ruin what ive got with Brittany" kurt explained looking into Blaines eyes

"Kurt you've been with britts so long that its now more like your best friends" blaine stated harshly

"ew no, i kiss her all the time" kurt argued feeling discusted at brittany being related to him

"i just saying, you probably haven't even slept with her" blaine snapped searching kurts face for an answer

"well have you?" blaine said after a few moments of silence

"we had sex last night" kurt muttered under his breath

"what?" blaine exclaimed feeling rather stupid

"she's always kind of horny" kurt explained in all seriousness.

"oh" blaine whispered

"look im sorry blaine but until i talk to brittany we need to keep 'us' a secret" kurt explained opening his hands wide for a hug

"fine" blaine moaned giving into the hug Kurt was offering.

When blaine pulled away he stopped once he was face to face with kurt. _not again_ Blaine thought as he felt himself leaning in to capture Kurts lips. Kurt moaned into the kiss, deepening it by placing his hands behind Blaines head of curls

"so about this disco" Kurt started as he finally pulled away.

* * *

**so about this disco, should they get together by then? the disco is probably chapter 8 or something but you'll have to wait for it. i would like your opinion of how they sort the mess out and if not i would like some pairing you might want to see...seblaine, surt, kurbastian, slaine, kittany, santitney, finchel? please review my lovelies xx**


	7. all things come to an end

**hi everyone thank you so much for the reviews, i got loads and it made me happy! next chapter will definately be the disco. would you like the disco to be themed? you can choose if you like i dont really know what would be the best? xx hope you like this chapter ;)**

* * *

After Kurt had dropped blaine off home he began to think of what could happen if he stayed with Brittany or went for it with Blaine. With blaine it was something new and exciting that could possibly make him happier. But with Brittany they had history and love that shouldn't be broken for any reason. Kurt loved brittany and it pained him to think of her finding out about what he did with Blaine. if kurt hadn't had the beer prehaps it wouldnt have happened, or maybe it would. Kurt didnt know, but what he did know was that he kissed blaine and blaine kissed him and what he felt was pure lust and wanting. when kurt had kissed brittany for the first time it was just as enjoyable but with blaine there was more of a spark there.

_slam! _

That was the noise that finally awoke kurt from his daydream. Brittany sprung up next to him shutting his locker shut. Kurt looked around to take in her appearance, she was wearing Kurts football jacket she must have taken whilst he was dreaming.

"hey babe!" she chirped giving kurt a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"hi" he grunted sleep still fogging up his vision

"you look rubbish sweetie" brittany exclaimed rubbing the back of her hand gently across kurts soft cheeks. Kurt nodded sleepily and literally collapsed into Brittanys arms

"i am" he managed to squeek out. He hadnt gotten any sleep last night, he felt so guilty about yesturday and the night and morning seemed to pass him by so fast that he couldnt keep up.

Brittany took pity on him and clung tight onto Kurts arm; steering him to the nurses office.

"miss, Kurts got the jelly beans" brittany exclaimed to the unimpressed large lady sitting behind a wooden table. She raised one of her eyebrows at brittany before turning her attention to the half asleep boy attached to Brittanys left arm.

"jelly beans hey?" she questioned taking kurts temperature. She sighed looking at the readings

"he's fine, no jelly beans. he's just tired" she sighed walking over to the water fountain in the corner of the room. The water tank glugged as some of the cold water was released into a small plastic cup.

"here drink this kiddo" she ordered Kurt who was now sitting on one of the chairs. Brittany took the plastic cup and guided it to kurts lips

"come on kurtie just take a sip" she chirped sweetly. Kurt obliged and let the cold water flow down into his throat. Once the cup was empty kurt felt much more awake than he had been.

"thanks" he exclaimed jumping to his feet "theres was just a lot on my mind so i couldnt sleep" he explained to the nurse

"just make sure you do tonight then wont you?" she questioned raising her eye brow again. Kurt nodded and bounced out of the office with Brittany doing the same. Once they were out of sight of the nurse Brittany hung her arms loosly around kurts neck and leaned in for a kiss

"better now?" Brittany pulled away smiling. Kurt hummed in approval and let her lead them back to his locker, the bell hadnt gone yet and wouldnt for another ten minutes

"you always take such good care of me" kurt laughed the adventures of yesturday behind him

"we take care of each other" brittany sung happily, her face still lit up with her huge beaming smile. A few minutes past and the two kept talking about the things on their minds. not the blaine thing. Brittany kept saying how her cat looked a little fat today and that she might have the jelly beans. Kurt listened and laughed at his girlfriend realising that maybe he didnt need Blaine to be happy and that Brittany was more than enough for him. At 8:45, 5 minutes before the bell; blaine appreared from one of the corridoors heading straight towards Kurt and Brittany

"hiya" he chirped, happy and chatty as always. but only kurt knew why he was exeptionaly happy today. A few minutes passed and they filled blaine in on the disco plans for next week when sam then stood next to blaine with a mischevious grin plastered on his face

"hey guys, hows it going?" he asked creepily. Kurt and brittany ignored him and exchanged looks to each other

"im good" blaine replied bluntly

"oh hi blaine, might i just say that you look cute today!" Sam exclaimed making Kurt heart sink suddenly at the statement. Blaine looked uncomfortable but shook the complient off

"huh thanks?" he muttered trying to avoid everyone's gaze. Brittanys jaw was about to fall off and kurt felt even worse, he felt some sort of throbbing in the pit of his stomach and anger raging up inside of him. His hands became quite sweaty and his pulse was about to go overdrive. he was almost certain that he was going to explode

"no problem sweet cheeks" sam laughed looking at how awkward the three people stood by him looked

"what do you want sam?" kurt asked through gritted teeth, he was finding it very hard not to punch him square in the face at the moment. Sam shrugged and managed a small smug smile, kurt could amost feel that sam was actually inside his head and looking at all of his emotions, knowing what happened last night.

"just came to say hello" he stated plainly looking around at the faces glaring at him. He rose is hands up in defeat but didnt move away from the gang

"hey blaine!" sam was just about to leave before he felt the erdge to annoy them all some more

"what" blaine mummbled emotionless

"what are you doing for the disco?" sam asked looking straight into Blaine eyes. he looked into his eyes like he was looking in his soul which made blaine shift uncomfortably and look towards kurt and Brittany for guidance.

"nothing" he replied casually. Kurt looked uncomfortable knowing where the conversation was headed

"well, would you go with me?" sam asked cockily. Kurts breath hitched as he awaited Blaines answer.

Blaine was going to say no for definate but when he looked round at his friends he saw brittany sneaking a kiss onto kurts cheek who welcomed the gentle effectionate peck.

"sure!" he exclaimded making Kurts heart drop even further, it was official kurt was jealous.

"Great, can i get your number in home room?" sam asked exitedly, obviously trying to wind up kurt. Blaine nodded and followed sam into the choir room as the bell went. Brittany turned round to kurt who was staring after blaine who just disappeared out of sight.

"you okay?" brittany asked concerned of her boyfriend. Kurt knew his voice wouldnt be working this soon after that little complication so he nodded; reasuring his girlfriend.

"at least we've got each other" brittany beamed kissing kurt on the lips and grabbing Kurts hands in hers.

"it'll be okay, we'll show him that he cant touch us or what we have" brittany exclaimed holding onto kurts hands and them letting go when she was too far away. Kurt stood there as people rushed to their class rooms around him. A few people shouted his name as they crossed his path, high fiving him or bumping fists. Kurt wished he didnt have to be so popular and well known, he thought how easy it would be if no one knew him, he could be who he wanted to be. In truth he really enjoyed singing but he was so popular he would get so much bad attention and grief. There was also the matter of his sexuality and the lie he was living. If anyone found out the news would spread like nutella, everyone knew him so finding him to degrade him would be so easy for the haters.

Kurt sighed as he made him way to his home room looking like the living dead.

kurt sat down next to Mercedes who was one of the glee club members and a cheerio. kurt admired her strength; she did what she loved and didnt give a shit about the people who brought her down. secretly kurt really wanted to befriend mercedes so today he took his chance since tina was ill and she had no one occupying the seat next to her.

"hi" Kurt greeted her as he sat down next to the black women. Mercedes shifted ncomfortably, she had never had kurt hummel talk to her ever, he was the most cutest boy in mckinely. this was unusual turf and she was terrified of making a fool of herself

"hello" she gulped meeting kurts gaze

"i admire you!" kurt gushed not realising how creepy it sounded. Mercedes stared back in confusion.

"what!" she stuttered back a reply a little star struck since kurt was the star kicker of mckinely.

"your a cheerio, your popular but yet your in glee club. you do what you love no matter what anyone thinks. your my inspiration" kurt explained quietly. Mercedes blushed at the compliement and thought of a responce quickly

"you like to sing?" she asked quietly so no one would here. Kurt nodded making sure that Karofsky and azimo who were sitting at the back of the class room didnt hear them.

"come along, i'll make sure no one tells" mercedes offered but kurt shook his head almost as soon as the idea left her lips

"im worried" kurt replied, he meant what he said. he was scared stiff of what would happen. Mercedes look pittying at kurt, knowing what he was going through

"i understand, i get a slushie in the face everyday" she laughed, managing to lighten the mood. Kurt nodded a smile apearing on his lips

"i tell the guys not to but they wont listen" kurt replied honestly

"i know, you've never thrown a slushie. thats why your popular with everyone" mercedes exclaimed the two exchanging smile.

"you could make a differance Kurt!" she stated "people follow you" she explained resting her hand on Kurts shoulder. Kurt smiled back at her warmly and leaned closer to mercedes; he wrapped his hands around her and rested his head on her shoulder. He had never done anything like this, he had hugged a person with only 10 minutes of talking.

"can i have your number?" kurt asked when he pulled away "just as friends you know, ive got a girlfriend!" he exclaimed when he saw mercedes puzzled face. Mercedes confused look broke into another smile and she gave kurt her purple blackberry. kurt typed his number into her contacts and sent a message from her phone to his.

"there you go ill save your number on mine too" kurt said as he got the text on his phone. Mercedes was still a little confused as what had happened; first _the _kurt hummel had actually spoken to her, the he hugged her and now they exchanged phone numbers!

the bell went and the two made their seperate ways but not before they smiled and hugged once again. Kurt had English next which he had with blaine and not Brittany. He stood in the doorway of the classroom and scanned the room. he found blaine in one of the corners of the room with an empty desk beside him which kurt gladly took.

This english lesson was based on writing your own detective story so everyone got to watch sherlock holmes. Blaine was drawn to the screen his eyes widening with anticipation everytime something amazing happened which Kurt found adorable. it was strange watching blaine now; it was like kurt was seeing him for the first time _romantically_

"hey, we need to talk" kurt leaned over towards blaine and dropped a note on his desk.

blaine opened it and it read **why sam?. **blaine looked over to kurt who was still looking at him so Blaine scribbled something back.

**why do you care, you and britt seemed happy together **kurt eyed the note reading it again and again feeling a serge of guilt overcome the feeling of jealousy he was feeling.

**i do care, i really do **kurt was being completely honest, he'd felt incredibly jealous and he knew that he did actually feel something strong for blaine if he'd wanted to punch sam so bad

**yeah right, you and brittany are STILL together so it doesnt seem it**

**do you know how jealous i got when sam was flirting with you **blaine was shocked that kurt had felt jealous over it, although he would feel the same if the rolls were reversed.

**im sorry **Blaine managed to scribble back without the teacher looking

**ill do it **Kurt wrote back

**do what? **blaine asked confused to what he'd meant

**end it with brittany **Blaine looked at the note, shocked. he looked back at kurt who had the most serious face he'd ever seen. he looked back at the note again then back up at kurt who mouthed 'i promise'

It was the end of 3rd period and kurt and brittany were meeting by the stairs, kurt had texted blaine to stay away just so he could do what he wanted to do. The journey to the stairs were hell for kurt, he couldnt get rid of a image of brittany crying her eyes out in his arms, or attacking him, or even herself. When kurt and arrived brittany was already sat waiting for him; wanting to tell him all about her maths lesson.

Kurt reluctantly sat down and stared downwards at his feet, speechless

"kurt, are you ok?" Brittany questioned eyeing kurts sad expression. she shifted closer to kurt who shock his head and moved further away.

Kurt saw how offended and confused Brittany looked and decided he had to put them both out of their misery

"brittany, i think we need to go our separate ways" kurt gushed his eyes quickly turning back to his feet to avoid brittanys eyes

"well we live down the same road so i cant turn left unless i go round the school!" brittany exclaimed. Kurt sighed knowing that explaining this to her would be hard

"i dont mean that brittany" kurts voice cracked half way through his sentence.

"i think we should break up" kurt stated. He could tell by the way brittanys jaw hung open that she was just as shocked as blaine when kurt told him.

"why?" tears began to well up in the corners of brittanys eyes and it made Kurts heart break

"i cant live a lie britt" kurt managed to croak

"im bi and ive got feelings for a boy" kurt explained trying to seem as gentle and caring as possible

"but i thought you loved me" brittany sobbed collapsing into kurts arms.

Brittany and kurt sat hugging for a moment before brittany broke away

"i need to tell you something" brittany alerted, her voice clearer and calmer

"you were right, santana kissed me" brittany stated kurts face going pale. Kurt wasnt as shocked as he should have been, he knew that santana had liked brittany but brittany was too young and naive to realise.

"dont worry, we just werent meant to be" kurts voice had finally returned to its normal pitch and he felt like a huge weight had been lifted. Brittany stood up with a sigh and held her hand out for Kurt

"we can still be like we used to but without the sex" brittany giggled and kurt agreed placing a sweet kiss to Brittanys cheek

"deal" he laughed following Brittany back into the changing rooms of the gym.

* * *

**so now brittany and kurt have split could there now be klaine? ill put the reviews at the bottom:**

**TnT Shipper 6/14/12 . chapter 6**

I think Brittany needs to catch them in the act and run to Santana for comfort. Also, having Sam flirt with Blaine in front of Kurt, unleashing jealous Kurt would be a nice twist.

**thank you for your review and ive made sure to include your jealously idea, there might be santana and brittany but ill see how it'll happen**

******alicia0009 6/14/12 . chapter 5**

ill always be supportive..!its glee and klaine and an awesome story!..xxx

**thank you so much, i love your reviews so much. then never fail to make me smile. also thanks for reviewing on the park :)**

******IscreamIcecream 6/15/12 . chapter 6**

Please keep Kurt and Brittany together I wanna see how it ends with them still together

**you might get your wish! but there is definately a split but it might not be forever!**

******JillyBean1314 6/15/12 . chapter 6**

This story is soooo epic! And i think Kurtbastian would be interesting :3 Update soon, pweaze!

**your the reason i updated today, i would have written it tomorrow or monday but because of that review i decided ill be kind, kurtbastian will show up sometime for definate**

**thats all of the reviews so maybe the other reviewers asked a question or something that you wanted to know about. thank you if your review! **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE DISCO! THEMES PLEASE!**

**xxx**


	8. The disco

**hey, i hope you like this chapter. it is the disco! when i say disco i dont mean fancy Prom dresses but a party for the students. **

* * *

It was the day before the disco and Kurt still hadn't talked to Blaine about Brittany. They both wanted to but there was some singing competition Blaine went to for glee, and then there was Kurt football game. That he won by the way.

Kurts alarm clocked buzzed as he patheticaly reached over to turn the high pitch noise off. Just then the door swung open and Finn rushed in, still in his blue pyjamas. Kurt grunted as he forced open his eyes

"what!" he snapped as Finn sat nervously at the end of Kurts bed.

"I need a favour" he stated sheepishly. Kurt could tell something was up before Finn wouldnt peel his eyes away from the duvet cover, ignoring Kurts sympathetic glances.

"what is it?" Kurt asked, this time much softer. Finn shuffled up next to Kurt and left out a shakey breath.

"I'm in university now Kurt, and I'm still a virgin. Kurt, I'm 26 next month!" Finn moaned

"wow, didnt need to know that Finn, anyway I'm 25 next month or have you forgotten" Kurt laughed swatting Finn with the back of his hand, lifting away the tention.

"I'm serious" Finn pleaded shaking the bed by bouncing.

"fine, fine. I'll hook you up with a cheerleader or something. They can be real slutty sometimes" Kurt snorted.

"no, I like someone in particular" Finn whined like a 3 year old. Kurt eyed him, raising an eye brow.

"who?" he dared to ask. Finn mummbled something under his breath that kurt couldnt make out so he hit him again

"Who!" kurt snapped again making Finn frown.

"Mercedes" Finn sighed imagining him and Mercedes holding hands.

"oh, I love her. I can totally do that!" Kurt beamed jumping off the bed.

"but first we need to sort out your look" Kurt said eyeing Finn up and down

"c'mon im wearing night clothes" Finn reasoned.

"fine come back in 10 minutes, showered and shaved and i'll pick you some stuff out" Kurt ordered as Finn nodded and sloped out of his room. Kurt sighed before taking a shower and shaving himself.

Ten minutes later, like Kurt had instructed, Finn plodded into Kurt room in a grey dressing gown from Burt.

"right so lets see your closet" Kurt cleared his throat, rising from his chair and crossing his room to finn's. Kurt had chosen his clothes the night before; he was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a white shirt that stretched across his toned chest, it was accompanied by his U.W.M jacket. This standing for University of William Mckinely, the jacket he wore the first day he was placed on the football team.

"so um...this...and oh..this...then...that" Kurt stuttered rummaging through the heaps of clothes in Finn's room. Kurt had decided to dress Finn, not literally, in blue jeans that actually fit, a white long sleeved botton up shirt with a black and white chequered t-shirt on top. Kurt had given Finn a blue tie to loosely do up on top of the t-shirt. The ensemble suited Finn really well, it made him look like an 18 year old again. Fresh faced and ready to date, kurt thought. Being the lovely Brother that kurt was he'd also styled Finn's hair as well making him look sexy.

"thanks Kurt, you know your car..." Finn started

"yes i'll give you a lift but im driving." Kurt interupted, Finn smiled thankfully and led Kurt away from him messy room.

"I know what you mean, that thing is a babe magnet" Kurt laughed as they ate their breakfast. Finn nodded shyly as he finished up washing his plate.

"ready?" Kurt asked shoveling the last bit of toast in his mouth

"yep" Finn replied clicking open the front door. The boys called goodbye to their parents before slipping outside and into kurts shiny black navigator.

The car journey was full of Kurt and Finn talking about girls and the disco that was coming up. Kurt had told Finn that he was Bi but he didn't care, as long as he got to talk to Kurt about girls and football he was ok. Finn used to play football at his high school but he stopped playing at uni because he was behind on school work all of the time.

"so, I'll talk to Mercedes in home room." Kurt said slipping out his car door.

"thanks man" finn thanked him slamming the car door shut. Finn and Kurt walked into school together, the well dressed pair catching all of the ladies attention

"hey Kurt"

"hi baby look'in good"

"mm you Hummel boys are hot"

"who's your friend Kurt?"

"damn kurt" People cooed as the two walked down the halls to Kurts locker, Finn couldn't stop blushing at the way people were complimenting him.

"thank you so much man" Finn beamed as they reached Kurts locker, engulfing him in a tight squeeze

"no problem, now go so i can talk to someone" Kurt ordered as he caught sight of Blaine. For a minute finn looked hurt but when he saw Kurt serious glance he took the hint and left.

"hi" Kurt called as Blaine reached him

"hello" Blaine replied smiling slightly

"I want to ask you something" Kurt said sounding serious. Blaine nodded still smiling

"would you like to go to the disco with me tomorrow?" Kurt asked, his finger crossed mentally.

"ok" Blaine accepted nodding to the request "sounds fun" he explained. The bell then went so kurt and told blaine to meet him by the stairs at 3rd period so they can talk. He nodded again as they parted ways. When kurt walked into his home room he saw Mercedes sitting with Tina near the door, kurt was still buzzing from asking Blaine out so he sat down at the nearest seat avaliable, next to Mercedes.

"hey" he said interupting their conversation

"hello!" Mercedes beamed as he saw Kurts smiling face. Kurt hugged her and leaned over to Tina

"hi Tina" He said to the asian girl. She smiled back, accepting his presence.

"mercedes i need to ask you something" Kurt said slowly.

"ok" mercedes replied

"will you go to the disco with my brother, well step brother?" kurt asked hopefully. Kurt could tell that mercedes was thinking

"sure" Mercedes exclaimed excitedly. Kurt thanked her and carried on chatting with them untill the bell went. Before he left he quickly sent a text to Finn telling him he has a date to the disco. Kurt had maths and then woodwork, which went by in a blur, all he could think about was Blaine and the disco.

"hey stranger" Brittany cooed as Blaine sat down with Kurt and Brittany. Blaine looked uncomfortable as he accepted Brittany's hug

"hey" he said slowly, unsure if Brittany knew about kurt asking him to the disco

"have fun tomorrow" Brittany exclaimed _ok so she does know_

"thanks" Blaine replied. Brittany was so far single, but she was still "okay" with blaine and kurt going out, and going to the disco. Santana had asked Brittany to go with her to the disco but she had refused because she would prefer to go alone, so far that was the plan. However she did really want to go with Artie Abrams, he was a boy in her music class that had an amazing voice and was in a wheel chair.

"have you got a date for the disco yet britts?" kurt asked taking a bite out of his apple.

"no, but i'm asking Artie next lesson" she stated proudly, a smile apearing on her face. Kurt nodded as he took another large bite.

"we should go together in my Navigator, with Mercedes and Finn too!" Kurt exclaimed the idea coming to him in a flash. Blaine thought the idea would be great if they had space for a wheelchair

"maybe not then" Kurt sighed as he picked up his bags

"I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow" Kurt said leaving the two alone.

As Kurt was walking down the halls he was stopped suddenly by a familiar blond he used to date.

"what do you want quinn" he snapped unpatiently. Quinn tried to look hurt but kurt could see straight through it

"happy birthday Kurt" she exclaimed handing him a blue box. Kurt eyed her and could see that she was genuinely being friendly at the moment.

"why are you giving it to me now, my birthdays next month?" he asked

"oh, ill give it to you then" she chirped taking back the gift "sorry" she apoliguised, she was about to walk away before Kurt pulled her back, turning her round.

"thank you" he smiled at the cheerleader. Kurt wrapped his arms around her sighing into her shoulder as she began to melt in his arms.

"I still love you" she whispered into Kurts ear. "I love you too, but I'm with Blaine now" Kurt mummbled looking shyly at Quinn. She smiled when kurt said her loved her back. She knew that kurt liked blaine, there was no doubt. Everyone knew but since Kurt was the star kicker, and the hottest peice of action on this school; no one cared he was Bi. Kurt was glad that everyone knew, no more lies.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Quinn sighed as she walked off down the hall and round the corner. Kurt slammed his head into someone's locker collapsing onto the floor for a minutes peace.

"HURRY UP!" Finn shouted as the door bell went. It was 9 o'clock on friday, the night of the disco. Finn was so excited he had to change his underwear a few times, ok thats a lie. only once. Whilst Kurt was at school Brittany kept ignoring him, he had to find out from Puck that she was going to the disco with Artie. Whenever kurt called her name she always darted in the direction of the toilet. Lucky for her they had no classes together that day.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother started whinning from downstairs

"answer it then!" Kurt called back as he got to the bottom of the stairs

"you do it" he said pouting as he did so. Kurt sighed as the door clicked open. Mercedes and Blaine stood smiling as they greeted each other.

"ready?" Blaine asked cooly as Kurt jumped outisde to attach their hands.

"LETS GO!" kurt exclaimed loudly. Blaine immediately shh'd him, thinking of the neighbours. Finn stood reluctantly on the drive waiting for Kurt and blaine to finish kissing.

Kurt was wearing Burgandy coloured skinny jeans with a washed out peach top with a brown leather jacket. Blaine was wearing blue jeans with another black polo shirt with a skinny pink tie and a grey cardigan. Finn was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt with a black waist coat, something kurt usually wore. Mercedes wore the most gorgous dress Kurt had ever seen, it was a blue hollister dress with white pelican's printed on. She looked really beautiful and her hair was straightened making her look incredibly sexy. Finn loved what she was wearing and felt underdressed as soon as he layed eyes on her.

The car journey back up to the school was full of chatter, mostly Blaine and Kurts but Finn made the occasional compliment that Mercedes returned shyly.

When they got there the place was filled with people from their school. The hall was decorated with red and white balloons and lots and lots of glitter. A few teachers were dotted around the room by the entrances to take tickets but for once Ms Slyvester wasn't anywhere to be seen.

The first song that played was dinosaur by Ke$ha, Kurt and blaine danced together for most of the song but stopped when the need for water was too strong.

"here you go" Blaine shouted over the music, passing Kurt some punch

"thanks" Kurt replied, taking a slow sip. They looked around the dark hall, both in search for the same person. They couldnt find Brittany anywhere and she wasn't answering her phone. In the end they gave up and decided to forget about her. During the song "rockstar" by Nickelback Kurt and blaine were interupted by a rude joke.

"hey homo's having fun!" They could here David Karofsky's voice over the thumping music. Kurt turned angrily to see Karofsky and a few other standing smirking behind them.

"we were" Blaine spoke up from behind Kurt reaching for his hand to pull him back. Kurt looked as if he was about to pounce onto karofsky

"you fag's have fun" Karofsky sneered as he turned away from Kurt, big mistake! Kurt threw himself at Karofsky's back making him fall in a heap on the floor.

"dont you dare say that, EVER, again!" Kurt whispered into his ear.

"I won't, unless you stop being gay" he laughed as Kurt released him.

"just my luck, i'm not gay. i'm Bi" he sneered, almost spitting in his face.

"ok, good. I heard, but I didnt think it was true" He said dumly, not really wanting another trip to the floor. Kurt smirked as he walked off, still a little shaken from being squashed to the floor. Blaine held kurt tightly as he began to shiver.

"It's ok, your the king of the school, kurt. you'll be fine" Blaine assured him resting his head on kurts shoulder. Kurt broke away, smiling at Blaine. Suddenly there was a loud crash as a door was slammed open and Brittany came running out.

"KURT, KURT I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, NOW!" brittany screamed as she rushed towards them tears streaming down her face. Kurt nodded frantically as he pulled the crying girl close

"what is it?" he asked, slightly scared to hear the answer. He looked to blaine for guidance but he looked just as shell shocked as he did. Kurt glanced a look behind Brittany but he didnt find Artie there.

"well you know how I wasn't talking to you today?" Brittany started her voice shakey and off. Kurt nodded again. Blaine stood to the side of Kurt who was wide eyed and open mouthed. Brittany was also wide eyed but shaking voilently under kurts grip on her arms. Kurt was glad that the music was so loud because no one had heard Brittany storm in other than them, since they were nearest to the door.

"well, it was because I felt really ill and I thought it was because of you. But then I told my Mum and she took me to the doctors" she stuttered, her words only just english. she paused for a moment, unable to speak before her lips finally opened again.

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**be honest, did you see that coming? do you think that it could be real or maybe one of Brittanys guestimates (meaning the nest on her window sill) I understand that in my story ive made Brittany a tad more inteligent than in the show but I dont think that Kurt would date someone who's a bit silly. hope you understand. now for the reviews!**

**Nurse Kate 6/16/12 . chapter 7**

of course the "If I can't have you, I don't want nobody baby" song (Bee Gees? not sure) could easily work here, various people in this story could sing it (several could, actually, making for interesting, awkwardness, like if Sam and Kurt both sing it, and are both thinking of Blaine - yipes!).

I like it that Brittany is OK with the breakup, I do want her to be able to be happy. Who wouldn't?

**so i'll be doing a lot of glee as a follow up to the pregnant story line, i'll probably get blaine or brittany to sing it to kurt because kurt would spend more time with Brittany IF she's pregnant. I decided that brittany is a very self confident person who doesnt need a boyfriend all the time. thank you for the review!**

******hollieobygollie 6/16/12 . chapter 7 **

You're a really good writer, but you need to capitalize the first letters in a sentence, "I", and names. You also need to put periods at the end of a sentence in dialogue.

For example: "We can still be like we used to, but without the sex." Brittany giggled, and Kurt agreed, placing a sweet kiss to Brittany's cheek.

I'm sorry if this comment makes you mad, but I thought you might like the help...Maybe...

But, otherwise, I really enjoy your story!

***hangs head in shame* yes, I'm and i'er and I do forget capitals so i'm going to wizz through and find I's and name's to correct now. also thank you and It's helpful to know that i can improve**

******J 6/16/12 . chapter 4 **

You need to sort out ur timeline.

If Kurt and Britney are having their 6 yr aniversary how could Kurt date Quinn until she had pucks baby? (quin would of had to get pregnant when she was 10/11 which is t really possibly in most cases)

**I'm sorry i've not made it as clear as I should have. They are all in a university. **

**Kurt(13 and Quinn(13) got together in middle school. **

**Quinn(14) and Sam(15) senario **

**Quinn(16) and Puck (16) sleeping together**

**Kurt (18) and Brittany (18) got together in high school senior year**

**Kurt(24) and Brittany(24) are how old they are now. Kurts 25 soon.**

**hope this clears up some confusion that you may have had. let me know if your still confused. **

******Duncan-Gwen-Roxx 6/16/12 . chapter 7**

Yay time for Klaine!:)

**I know how you feel! :)**

******alicia0009 6/17/12 . chapter 7**

well making someone smile is the top off my AGENDAS list and I'm glad to..:)

and i had to review it..!:D

**thank you so damn much Alicia! and I hope you like this chapter!**

**ok so please review everyone. especialy on the pregnacy! I dont know wether she should or shouldn't.**


	9. lost and forgotten

**On this chapter they finally do some singing. one of my reviewers requested (nurse kate) an amazing song which i've used in this episode "if i cant have you, i dont want nobody baby" by the beegee's i thought it was an amazing song so i used it. I'm just just gonna come right out and say it; I've no idea how a university works, I'm english and still in secondry school, so dont judge. thanks though for the imput. since it is a fanfic. main thing being "fiction" I've adapted the university to suit the story. like i know that "bullying" doesnt take place, or that there isnt "homeroom", I have form/tutor group, in the morning but the thing is; if im not even in an english uni then how would i know about an american one. so try and ignore the fact its differant, it just is. thank you :)**

* * *

Kurt froze at the words, he felt the entire hall freeze as the words left Brittany's lips _I'm pregnant._ Kurt's body went into overdrive, his whole life flashing through his eyes. He didn't need a kid right now. He had his whole life ahead of him, he was going to become a professional footballer, he was only studying at uni so he had all the qualifications if he didnt succeed. All those years were for nothing, if it was true. Kurts mind froze as a question played around his mind. _is she actually pregnant?_

"Kurt say something!" Brittany interupted Kurts thoughts with the eager pleading tone of her voice. Kurt searched his brain for the words to use

"Brittany you have to be completely honest with me here because I really don't want to have gone into panic over nothing, are you actually pregnant?" Kurt gushed, the words coming out of his mouth in a desperate rush. Brittany didn't say anything, she just nodded and gave an envolope to Kurt. It said on the front; _To Kurt, from Brittany._

As he revealed the top part of the peice of paper inside, his heart stopped. It was a sonogram image of a blury fetus. Kurt's heart melted at the sight, nothing but an image of him holding a baby occupied his thoughts. Blaine stood speechless behind Kurt, taking in the situation.

"I'm...going to be...a...father" Kurt croaked, his words only loud enough to be a whisper. Brittany still stood quietly, letting Kurt take his time to figure it all out.

"I'm going to be a father!" Kurt exclaimed more confidentally than before. "I'm going to be a father!" he shouted excitedly, leaping into Brittanys arms. He held onto the sides of Brittany's face and wiped away her tears

"we're going to be parents" he sighed kissing Brittany sweetly on the cheek. She smiled back becoming relieved at last. Blaine stood awkwardly behind them both feeling incredibly over looked. He cleared his throat and Kurt abruptly turned to see his worried face.

"oh my god, blaine" he whispered under his breath, with the excitement of a baby, he'd forgotten about Blaine completely.

"congrats, you'll be a wonderful father" Blaine smiled. Kurt looked unconvinced at Blaine's sad attempt to be "okay" with the situation. "I'm fine, really!" Blaine pleaded walking over to Brittany. "you'll be a wonderful mum" Blaine sighed kissing Brittany's cheek and walking out.

"Blaine wait" Kurt called after him, only to be waved goodbye at

"that baby needs his mother and father together, so he/she can have a strong loving family" Blaine stated pointing to Brittany's tummy. Kurt nodded and let Blaine go. He was right, this baby needed his parents together. At least for a while.

Brittany, Kurt and Sandra, Brittany's mother. Stood awkwardly in the peirce's living room. Brittany's mother knew about the pregnancy but they had yet to tell their father, John. John was a very wealthy man, he was one of the people who funded Mckinely, he was the reason Brittany actually got in. He was a very proud man, proud of his family and his achievments. However he wasn't one to be too pleased on childish behaviour. Even though Brittany was 24, she still lived with her parents and was seen as a little child still. Her father treated her like a 10 year old and disaplined her at the slightest mistake. When Brittany was 15 she bought a cat home with her, a friend for her own cat to play with. When her father found her with a stray cat; he locked her in her room for a week, and shot the cat infront of her. Both Brittany and Sandra were terrified of him, especialy now, telling him that Brittany was pregnant.

"Kurt, how are you young man?" The nicely dressed man entered the room, his voice low and bellowing. Kurt gulped and quickly thought of a formal reply.

"I'm content thank you for asking, how are you Mr peirce?" Kurt asked, his voice slightly higher and squeeky. John nodded.

"Fine, just fine" he smiled sitting down in his arm chair. That was everyone else's que to sit down.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked a little intimidatingly. Sandra cleared her throat. Attempting to save her daughter and Kurt the hassle of telling him.

"Your daughter and Kurt are-" Sandra started but was interupted by Kurt shooting up from his seat. He walked over to Mr peirce's chair and took the sonogram picture from his pocket.

"Me and your daughter will become parents, Mr peirce" kurt explained showing the burly man the image. He took the photo in his hands, staring at the image blankly. He showed no emotion for a few moments. Kurt was sure he was about to hit him when a huge smile appeared across his chubby red face.

"I'm going to be a papa" he chuckled to himself, his laugh warm and friendly. Kurt smiled and looked over at Brittany

"my little girls all grown up and having a family" he beamed waving the picture in the air. "how many weeks are you?" He asked eagerly.

"20!" Brittany laughed, excited that she was 5 months already. "I didn't realise sooner, since I didnt feel sick untill very late in the pregnancy" Brittany explained, seeing as both Kurt and her fathers eyes widened.

"We dont have much time then, Sandra organise a baby shower, my grandson or daughter will be the most spoiled baby in America!" He exclaimed jumping up from his seat.

"thats a point what sex is the baby?" Kurt asked, the thought only just coming to him after a week of knowing.

"I want it to be a suprise!" Brittany exclaimed happily. Kurt smiled and engulfed her into a tight hug.

"we're going to be a family" Kurt smiled, swaying Brittany in his arms and kissing her passionately on the lips.

John saw how happy his daughter was and started tearing up, he was so happy for her that he grabbed hold of his wife's hands and spun her around the room. The two couples danced merrily in each others arms untill they fell down in tears and laughter.

"now, Kurt, Brittany. I want you too to live together in the appartment i bought last week. There is plenty of room for a nursery and its only 10 minutes away" John ordered giving Brittany a small keychain. "that key is for the car out the front" he explainded pointing to Kurt

"me!" He exclaimed. John nodded and patted the suprised boy on the back

"yes you, it's you new family car" he explained pushing them out of the door. Once they were out of the house and it the cool night air, Kurt turned to Brittany and kissed her once again.

"I love you" He cooed against her lips

"I love you too" Brittany sighed after they pulled away.

Today was the first day of the 6th month of her pregnancy. She was already showing slightly so for now she had time off of the cheerio's. It was strange for Brittany to not be on the cheerleading team, since that what she had done for the whole of her life. Her father chose this University because it had the best cheerleading course in the state. If she completed her course then she would be on the texas Rangers cheer squad. Her father had already set the deal up, all she had to do was pass 75% of her classes to qualify.

During the weeks that Blaine had broken up with Kurt, he decided to turn to singing more. He found many friends in glee and he loved singing. Blaine and Sam had started going out a week after the disco, he was always worried about blaine, so he agreed to going out a couple of times. after the 4th date Blaine decided that he didn'nt like Sam. Sam asked if Blaine would be his boyfriend, and Blaine said no. The matter didn't really bother kurt, he was too focused on sorting out the appartment and going to all of the doctor appointments to care about Blaine anymore. It sounds mean, but he had a lot on his plate, in a few months he would have a lot more deal with than studying.

"Hey Kurt?" Brittany asked in a whining tone, this meant she wanted something.

"yes?" Kurt copied her tone making her smile. The two of them were officially together again, Kurt had asked Brittany weather she still wanted him and it continued from where they left off, like nothing ever happened. Meaning Blaine.

"can you go with me to glee at 2 please?" she asked hopefully. Kurt was going to say no, when he remembered Mercedes was there. He'd not spoken to her for ages so, his answer was...

"ok, sure, sounds...fun" he said, searching for the right words. Brittany clapped, leaning up to Kurts cheek and kissed him quickly. He smiled taking her hand, walking to the library to study.

Brittany met Kurt outside the Music room looking nervous and juttery.

"lets go" she cooed taking Kurts hands in hers. Kurt eyes glanced across the filled room trying to seek out Mercedes. She wasn't there but he did see Blaine talking to some of the band members.

"so, Blaine take it away" Mr schuester exclaimed gesturing to blaine before sitting himself down. Brittany and Kurt sneaked in, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Blaine caught Kurts eye and smiled, his eye sparkled when it met his. Blaine cleared his throat, drawing his eyes back to the other glee members. The band played a familiar song and Kurt smiled at Blaine's choice.

**Don't know why  
I'm survivin' every lonely day  
When there's got to be no chance for me  
My life would end  
And it doesn't matter how I cry  
My tears, so far, are a waste of time  
If I turn away  
Am I strong enough to see it through?  
Go crazy is what I will do**

Blaine glanced in everyone's direction but his eyes seemed to hover over Kurts for longer. Kurt heart seemed to speed up at the lyrics. _is he singing about me?_

**If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody, baby  
If I can't have you...uh-huh-huh, oh  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody, baby  
If I can't have you...uh-hoh**

By the chorus Kurt was sure that Blaine was singing about him. It all added up. I was a soon to be father so I was with the mother, Blaine wouldn't do anything about it. Then there was the rumour that Blaine turned Sam down last week when he asked to be boyfriends. Although, Kurt could easily be wrong. But who else would he be thinking about when singing these words.

Can't let go and it doesn't matter how I try  
I gave it all so easily to you my love  
To dreams that never will come true  
Am I strong enough to see it through?  
Go crazy is what I will do

This hurt Kurt, was Blaine actually struggling. Kurt felt a prang of guilt in the pit of his stomach, he'd been incredibly horrible to Blaine. He'd loved him and dumped him in a matter of seconds. And they hadn't spoken since then, what happened to just being friends?

If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody, baby  
If I can't have you...uh-huh, oh  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody, baby  
If I can't have you...uh-hoh

_yeahIi get it!_

If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody, baby  
If I can't have you...uh-huh, oh  
If I can't have you  
I don't want nobody, baby  
If I can't have you...uh-hoh

Oh! If I can't have you...

_You made your point, but I'm having a kid, blaine. I'm sorry. _Kurt thought, he'd ruined Blaine's life. They just got together, they loved each other and now...nothing. Did Blaine only love him, _grrr!_

Blaine smiled as he finshed the song, a huge sigh of relief flushed throughout his body, everyone could tell a huge weight had been lifted off him. Kurt couldnt stop looking at Blaine, but he returned too quickly to his seat for Kurt to say something.

"so, looks like we have two new members!" Mr schuester exclaimed, standing up from his seat. Kurt stared blankly before he realised that the music tutor was about him. Kurt smiled half heartedly, meanwhile Brittany jumped from her seat and volenteered to audition there and then.

"ok then, Brittany. Take it away!" Will said sitting down

"take what away?" Brittany asked dumly. Kurt hit his head on his hand in fustration

"show us your song" Mr schue explained smiling weakly. Brittany nodded and started her song.

"this is for you, Kurt" she beamed pointing at Kurt before she started.

**It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby **

when Brittany's voice easily sung the words she kept her eyes focused on Kurt's and would point and him when she got to the chorus.

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony**  
**There's no way to describe what you do to me**  
**You just do to me, what you do**  
**And it feels like I've been rescued**  
**I've been set free**  
**I am hyptonized by your destiny**  
**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**  
**You are...I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat **Brittany moved her body to the sound of the music, resembling a robot when she sung "peat"

**No one compares**  
**You stand alone, to every record I own**  
**Music to my heart that's what you are**  
**A song that goes on and on**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I love you...like a love song...**

_I love you too Brittany..._

When Brittany finished her song the choir room roared with exitement. Kurt followed suit singing we are young by FUN. Kurt and Brittany both joined glee and Kurt promised himself that he would do anything to love Brittany and his child, and at the same time be a friends, to Blaine.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I would now like your input on the baby on the way! BOY OR GIRL? AND BABY NAMES! I would like as many as possible. 5girls and 5boy names at least from you all! I wanna know what you want.  
REVIEWS!**

**Duncan-Gwen-Roxx 6/23/12 . chapter 8**

Kurt better not leave Blaine. The baby needs to be someone else's.

**funny, kurt didnt ask if the baby was his, did he? *evil smirk* sorry but for now klaine is dead!**

******JayaDurron 6/23/12 . chapter 8**

Okay I'm still confused over the timeline.

How you have written it doesn't make any sense for uni. You don't have home room, you aren't at uni from 8-3 every day (some people Come in fromthe 9 to 5 to studybut that's it). Your timetable is very adaptive and you generally only have 12-20 contact hours a week (2 hr lecture and any combination on lab, pracs and tutes making another 1 to 4 hrs per unit). The rest of the week you spend studying and preparing for the contact hr (you should spend about 10 hrs per full credit unit each week - including contact hrs). Theecture is held with everyone doing the unit (meaning size can be anywhere from 20 to600 people, the labs tutes and pracs the. Run several times a week and have a limit of 20-30, at the start of semester you register for the time slot you want hence how your timetable ends up being adaptive.

Also bullying doesn't exist like you describe it in six years i have never see or heard of physical bullying its generally limited to verb barbs and even that is rare, also you really only see people doing your degree/units/in the same department. Also you would be finished uni. Y the time you are 25/26 (unless you're a mature age student), ie: I turned 24 this year and started my phd (meaning Ive already done 4 yes of undergrad and 1 yr on Hnrs)

You also don't really have hallways like you are describing (unless studs t groups organize it you don't have lockers) campus is made of many building spreading over a block or two (or more if the campus is really large). Students also only make up about half of the population, you have workers (there are alot of shops on campus), the you haves lecturers, researchers (one of the unis main priorities), research students (who don't have semesters, timetables or classes) and all the administrative people.

Sorry I really do love tour plot but I'm a continuity freak

**ok so, this was a huge review. not the best though :) you'll see at the top that ive purposfully changed it. sorry if you find it annoying but it works for me. Also thank you for the little bit at the end! :)**

******JayaDurron 6/24/12 . chapter 1**

Also in chapter one you says it's Blaine's first day of high school. (another difference you can't. Start halfway through semester at uni)

**Shhhh! you keep finding bad things, what about good things? joking :) um well, that was when it was in fact a high school (in my mind) but then I changed it so that Kurt and Brittany should have been in a long and loving relationship. It wouldnt have worked so well if they'd only been together a few weeks. The idea of kurt breaking up with Britts for Blaine would have been too easy, so instead they had to have a lot of history. xx**


	10. with or without you

**And thus begin the morning sickness! sorry, had to say that since Ihave not mentioned it yet. I would still like some baby names. The ones used it this chapter can be changed in the moment of birth! I hope you are all enjoying the summer. I live in England and its so humid at the moment. In my opinion its the worst weather since your always hot and sticky but the sun isnt out so you dont even get tan! anyways i hope you all enjoy this chapter! so far Brittany is six months pregnant which means only three more left. dun dun dun. how many more chapters should i do until the birth?  
:)**

* * *

"Shhh baby!" Kurt said soothingly whilst rubbing soft circles on Brittany's back. She'd just run out of the library in a state. Her face was pale white and her skin was the same. The few week into the 6th month had been hell. Hormones and morning sickness hadn't been the best combination for either Brittanys nor Kurt. Brittany's due date was April 12 so she only had 3 months left and she had ballooned in the few weeks after she joined glee. The doctors had said it's normal, as long as she was properly showing now, which she definately was.

Brittany had just finished throwing up when Finn walked into the boys bathroom. He stood over Kurt as he flushed away Brittany's guts.

"What's up Finn?" Kurt asked as he noticed his brother annoyingly lingering over him. The taller boy just shrugged, rubbing Brittanys back as she passed him.

"Mr schue wants to know if your still ok to sing your song ?" Finn asked sheepishly. Kurt nodded and followed Brittany out, he grabbed onto her hand, seeing her face light up slightly. He leaned further to her and whispered something in her ear.

"This is for you" Kurts breath brushed over Brittanys ear and made her tingle. They reached the choir room but not without the odd, worried and sympathy glance from few of the glee members. Kurt stood watching his girlfriend to sit before starting his performance.

"This is for my girlfriend, Brittany. Brittany I love you and I can't imagine you, and that little boy or gal not in my life" Kurt smiled as the opening bars filled the choir room and Kurt began to sing.

**See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you**

Kurt got through the first verse ok, his voice trembling a bit, but not anything he couldn't over come. He was Kurt Hummel, and he could get over anything. He decided that the best thing to do was stare at Brittany, and only at Brittany, not Blaine.

**Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you**

Kurt stared into Brittany's glistening eyes as he walked over to her seat. Properly serenading his love. Even though he really did love Britts, there was just something that was still attracting him to Blaine. damn those beautiful hazel eyes! Kurt quickly pushed back all those thoughts and really looked into Brittanys eyes

**With or without you  
With or without you**

A single tear rolled freely down Brittanys cheek as Kurt placed a kiss on his cheek. Blaine watched this, envious that at the end of the day, Brittany got everything. She got the baby, the house and the man whilst Blaine was left with nothing.

**Through the storm, we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you**

Kurt grabbed a hold of Brittanys delecate hands and brought her up from her chair, he led her through the chairs and held her close by the piano. The room watched with tears in their eyes as they saw how much love and comfort the couple shared together. They all thought that they were together to be popular, but no, they loved each other, and it was so clear by the way they stared lovingly in each others eyes.

**With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live with or without you**

Kurt made sure Brittany sung a little bit of the song on her own, Kurt joining in on the last 'with or without you' in that verse. He loved the way their voices went so well together, creating amazing harmonies.

**And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give and you give  
And you give yourself away**

On this part of the song Kurt looked towards Blaine and shock his head, as if to say 'dont, dont give yourself away' Just to know that he wouldnt think oor believe he was nothing, just because kurt and Blaine had split.

**My hands are tied, my body bruised  
She got me with nothing to win  
And nothing else to lose**

Kurt returned to where Brittany was dancing with Mr schue and pouted childishly at her. Brittany, Kurt and Mr schue had grown pretty close since they told him they were expecting. He was pretty helpful about the situation since he's got 3 grown up kids of his own. Tommy, Rebecca and Ashley.

**And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give and you give  
And you give yourself away**

By now the whole of the glee club were up on their feet and dancing, even Blaine. They sung their heart out like their life depended on it. Everyone knew this song as the "rachel and ross" song from friends. Or like the glee club said the "Grellar" song.

**With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you**

**With or without you**  
**With or without you**  
**I can't live**  
**With or without you**  
**With or without you**

As the song drew to a close everyone had tears in their eyes. They had a lot to go through as individuals and as a group Everyone was incredibly supportive of Kurt and Brittany's baby, they even organised a baby shower on saturday for them.

"That was amazing you guys" Mr schue exclaimed clasping his hands together and rubbing them eagerly. "So everyone, Kurt and Brittany want to pick your mind's about baby names. I thought as we have a few minutes left we could discuss it" he explained letting anyone throw some names out if they wanted to.

"Jessica?" Tina asked quietly. Kurt nodded and looked to Brittany who smiled back

"maybe Jessica Valor, Its spanish for courage, Since Brittany's mum's spanish" Mercedes suggested.

"I like it, so would mom!" Brittany exclaimed "for a boy?" she queeried

"I've always liked Casper, kind of a coolish name" Sam nodded, looking pleased with himself. By the end of the lesson Kurt and Brittany had narrowed it down to 5 boy names and 5 girl names. Kurt really liked the name Julio and Angelica, whilst Brittany like Jessica and Casper.

_for a girl_

_Jessica Valor (courage, Spanish)_

_Angelica Kate_

_Francessca Belleza (beauty, Spanish)_

_Lilly-Anne_

_Alice_

_for a boy_

_Julio (july, Spanish)_

_Daniel _

_Casper_

_Gwyendilin (Welsh)_

_Colin_

"Why Julio?" Tina asked, Kurt smied since it was his name that he chose

"Spanish for july!" He smiled

"and we know what happened in july" Mercedes laughed. Tina still confused causing Kurt to sigh.

"the baby was concieved in July" Kurt explained.

After glee Kurt went with brittany back to their home where Kurt had planned something special for Brittany. Before Kurt left he spotted Blaine walking to the bus stop where the birds had been. Kurt excused himself from Brittany and Santana's conversation about baby names and headed over to Blaine. He didnt say much to Kurt, but just enough. Kurt could see how upset he was, and it pained Kurt to see him like this.

"wanna come over?" Kurt asked hopefully. He watched as Blaine glumly shock his head, not looking up from his shoes. Kurt patted Blaine back, before running off to find Brittany attacking Kurts car door.

"I dont think your dad will be too happy to find the car scratched" Kurt laughed as Brittany jumped into the car. The whole journey consisted of Brittany chatting away about baby names. She liked Jessica Valor and Julio because it had some significtance to them both.

Kurt opened the door with the hand not attached to Brittany's. Kurt smiled knowingly as they walked through, knowing that any second now Brittany would be kissing and thanking him.

"why are you smiling?" Brittany asked when she saw Kurts 'I know something, that you dont' smirk. Kurt laughed, still waiting for it. 3...2...1.._woof woof!_

"what was that!" Brittany asked, as a barking noise came from the kitchen. Kurt smiled and went to open the closed door. As the door opened the slightest bit, a small fluffy white dog came rushing out of the kitchen, making Brittany giggle excitedly. Her blue eyes filled with happiness as she bent down to swallow the dog in her love.

"who are you?" she cooed, fluffing the dogs already fluffy fur. Kurt watched as the two new friends bonded, he loved seeing Brittany happy. With the pregnancy she was crying a lot, and Kurt being a boy and all, he didnt know what to do to help. Buying her a cute furry little friend seemed to do the trick though.

"You choose, it'll be practice when naming the baby" Kurt explained sitting down on the sofa. After half an hour of adorable 'puppy time' Brittany had found the perfect name for the puppy.

"Danny" Brittany said walking into their bedroom. Kurt thought for a moment, rolling the name on his tounge

"I like it" Kurt finally said. Brittany placed the dog onto the bed and it went up and licked Kurts face. At first he was discusted but warmed into the sticky wet tounge dampening his face. The two of them laid together with the hyper dog jumping in and out of them, for a while. Kurt enjoyed every moment with Brittany even more. He thought it might have something to do with his child growing inside of her. It didnt matter though, it was probably just the excitement of the situation, and becoming a family. At first it felt like Kurt was only doing it because he had to, but after the first doctors appointment Kurt went to, he wouldnt have it any other way.

They still had no idea of the sex of the baby. but that was ok. It made them look forward to it even more. A lot of the time now Brittany would stay at home where she would put up with less stress. Kurt would try to go to her lectures to take notes for her. He was in most of her classes anyway. They both studied; sport, art, English and History together. So it helped them, being in the situation they were in.

Kurt had told his parents about the baby as soon as he found out. He didnt text or anything but as soon as the disco ended, or Kurt and Brittany left, he went home and told his parents, waving the sonogram in the air. His family were incredibly happy for him, Kurt had moved out of the house when he was 18, he lived with Finn with the money that Kurt's grandma had left him. Kurt enjoyed living with his stepbrother, Finn was an amazing man who Kurt loved, as a brother that is. They would always stay up late eating pizza and chatting about girls. Finn didnt say but he envied Kurt for being the popular brother, he would get all the attention, friends, girls and everyone knew him. When Kurt brought a friend round they were horrified that there was some 23 year old in his house.

When Kurt moved out from the house with Finn, he promised to continue paying half the rent and bills. It didnt seem fair that someone else bought him a house to live in and he got away with paying nothing, paying his brother was his way of paying the world back for his great fortune. At first Finn wanted to stay with Kurt and Brittany but after the idea of a baby in the house, he stuck his nose up at the idea. It was Brittany that had suggested that he came to live with them, Kurt however thought that, Finn and babies. They dont mix.

"Argg!" Kurts eyes flashed open when he heard the loud scream, he turned round to see Brittany laying on her side clutching her tummy. Kurt watched with horrified eyes.

"whats...whats...going on?" He stuttered, his brain still not proccessing what was happening.

"the baby" Brittany gasped, her hand still close to her belly

"It kicked!" she exclaimed, a huge smile appearing across her face. Kurt looked angry for a moment, he was annoyed that Brittany had just caused him to have a minor heart attack. But then he smiled too. He leaned over placing his hand where Brittany had just been cluching. The warmth of Kurts hand must have seeped through Brittany's skin, because as soon as he placed his hand down the baby started vigerously kicking.

"that's my baby, you'll be the kicker just like me" Kurt laughed, sitting differantly so he was right next to Brittany on the bed. Brittany smiled as Kurt continued to talked to their unborn child.

"Has it kicked before?" Kurt asked as the baby voice was starting to even annoy him. Brittany nodded shamefully

"yeah, but I only just realised that, that was what it was" She stated nervously, not sure whether Kurt would be angry or sad.

"that's amazing Britts" he assured her, taking her hand gently with his own and guiding it to the place where the baby had been kicking. The baby squirmed under Brittanys hand, making her squeel with excitement.

"I love you so much" Kurt cooed into Brittanys stomach. Brittany gasped.

"That was a big one, say that again" Brittany instructed. Kurt obeyed.

"Hello baby, me and your mother love you so much!" Kurt exclaimed smiling up at Brittany who had tears in her eyes. This continued until they both got tired, and so did the baby. Brittany soon fell asleep in a sleepy haze of love and excitement. Kurt sighed as he let sleep take him further into the night.

* * *

**Did you like it? I would still like to know your baby name preferances. I know some of them are a bit strange, but dont say what you dont like, but say what you do like. I dont like negativity as might just start weeping if i find another one. "hormones!" ;)**

**reviews...**

**Nurse Kate 6/24/12 . chapter 9**

like the use of the Bee Gees song, I can totally see Blaine singing that :-)

Can't say that I know where this is going... klaine doesn't seem very possible here. But just because I don't see that right now doesn't mean it's impossible!

Jessica for a girl's name (I can see both parents liking that, and it would go nicely with either of their family names); Daniel for a boy. Those are just quick, shoot from the hip suggestions.

**I like the name Jessica for definate, I also like Daniel which is why I called the dog Danny. Dont worry about klaine, they will be endgame. I'll make sure that Brittany finds someone else. hopefully. :)**

******duncan-gwen-roxx 6/24/12 . chapter 9 **

klaineee :(

**i know how you feel, but dont fret. klaine will be endgame!**

******Twilight56 6/24/12 . chapter 8**

I thought they where in high school...

**they were, now their not. **

******Missy13 6/25/12 . chapter 9 **

great chapter and I definately was shocked last chapter I really didn't see that comming. I really like seeing kurt in other loving relationships but please let blaine be end game. PLEASE!

**they will be. im not sure how it will happen. but it will, it has to!**

******xxPartOfSomethingSpecialxx 6/25/12 . chapter 8**

well that's definitely something I'd have at least expected :o let's hope it turns out right for Klaine!

**i know how you feel, thanks for the review!**

******xxPartOfSomethingSpecialxx 6/25/12 . chapter 9**

I feel so sorry for Blaine ): and Blaine of I can't have

you amazing! haha.

my personal favourite girls name is charity and Alice (:

boy name: joshua and Jensen (:

xx

**I like joshua and Alice a lot. I've got a cousin called Jensen and he's horrible. I'm not sure on Charity, just because on emmerdale this slut is called Charity and she quite old.**

* * *

**Baby name options, Poll!...**

_for a girl_

_Jessica Valor (courage, Spanish) _

_Angelica Kate_

_Francessca Belleza (beauty, Spanish)_

_Lilly-Anne_

_Alice_

_for a boy_

_Julio (july, Spanish)_

_Daniel _

_Casper_

_Gwyendilin (Welsh)_

_Colin _**Tell me which ones you like better, you never know it might be twins! ;)**

**please review**


	11. Sudden change

**Hiya, so this is the chapter hopefully you have all been waiting for, it really makes Klaine possible so I bet im making certain people cheer. Also I picked baby names which will be revealed in this chapter. Im debating where the babies will stay, I like the idea of Brittany living with a friend and Kurt has to look after them whilst she goes off to some cheerleading course in Texas. I would absolutely love your input so dont be afraid to send me some reviews!  
**

* * *

Month 8 of the terribly long pregnancy of Brittany S. Pierce and it was driving her crazy, her baby bump had bloomed over the past couple months and she looked like she was giving birth to a dinosaur or a miniature monster. It sure wasn't helping the fact that she had to juggle University and sitting in a desk listening to various people drown on and on when your baby is kicking your bladder and making you need to pee every few minutes.

Kurt and remained completely faithful to Brittany, although he had given into the few seconds of conversation via facebook with Quinn from time to time, not that he was even considering her at all. That ship sailed once the Puck scenario's flags went up. Blaine and Kurt had kept up the conversations in art and glee, but only talking about basic not personal things, which made Kurt want him even more. He missed being able to talk to Blaine about anything, it felt like there was a hole in his heart that he seemed to fill before but now its lessened.

Last week was a great time for Kurt and Brittany; they had the whole of the glee club, including Mr schue come over to decorate the nursery so it looked even better than before. Finn and Mercedes really didn't work out, she left him for Shane but as soon as that ended Finn realised the only reason it didn't work out was because he had feeling for one Rachel Berry. The pair are an odd match, but they seemed to click right away. True love it now seems but who knows with Finn, it could possibly be a rebound from Mercedes.

"What time did you say the doctor's appointment was?" Kurt called from the lounge. He was sat in the corner of the room on his facebook account feeling frankly bored of the new routine him and Brittany have taken to. Every morning they would get up at 7:00 for school, have breakfast and leave in Kurt's new car Brittany's dad bought him. All the while the only topic they ever spoke about was the baby, which led to fights about baby names, then apologise just before bed.

It took Kurt all the strength in the world to not fall for Blaine charming kind ways and golden coloured eyes. He knew that if he was ever unfaithful to Brittany it would also feel like betraying his unborn child, giving him or her the wrong impression of life. All that mattered to him was his kid so nothing; nothing wasn't going to stop him, even if they had really cute eyes or they just so happened to be the love of his life.

Kurt had called twice for Brittany to come out of their room but she didn't show. He slowly walked up the stairs, calling her name continuously but nothing happened. As soon as his hand grabbed for the wooden door knob something didn't feel right in his gut. He swung open the door and the first thing he saw was Brittany lying face down on the floor. Her hair was messy and covering the sides on her face. Her body was still, nothing was moving apart from the growing pile of sticky red liquid from underneath the girl figure. The smell of death filled the room and the curtains flickered open, the noise snapped Kurt out of his frozen self and he scrambled desperately into his pockets to find his phone. Once he finally found it he quickly dialled 911 and fell on his knees by Brittany's side, carefully he rolled her onto her side and inspected her face. The colour was drained from her skin and her eyelids were red and puffy like she'd been crying.

"This is Lima emergency services can you tell me what service you require please?" came the calming female voice from one end of the phone

"Yes, I need an ambulance at 3 grove hill Lima Ohio please" Kurt gushed breathlessly. His hands were sweaty and he nearly let go of the phone.

"We will be with you in a few minutes, do you know what has happened?" she asked on the other end, her voice was clear and fast.

"My girlfriend, she's eight months pregnant, and bleeding, and inconsonance. I don't know what's happened?" Kurt sounded desperate as he pulled Brittany frail body into his lap, he moved the strands of hair from her face and kissed her forehead gently, muttering random pleads in his head

"Please mum, don't let this happen, please I can't live without them both, please" Kurt cried into Brittany soft blond hair. Never would Kurt pray to god but he would always talk to his mum and ask for help. She was the only thing he could believe him now that she was looking over him.

The doorbell rang and Kurt jumped up to answer it.

Nothing else seemed to really process in Kurt's mind; he remembered being pushed aside by the men in suits and pointing up to their room. The only other thing he remembered was a shrill scream, that one scream was enough to completely kill Kurt; he fell suddenly in a heap on the floor, hugging himself tight before his head met with the hard wood floor.

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt!" came a loud booming voice. Even before Kurt opened his eyes he knew where he was, the smell of hand wash and cleaner in every inhale he took. Light poured into his eyes as his eyelids fluttered open, his eyes met with golden ones. Blaine was hovering above him; concern filled his face as he watched Kurt's face paled.

"Brittany?" His voice was hoarse and breaking slightly at the end, but the name he said was clear. Blaine looked nervously behind him and stared down at his hands. Kurt felt his muscles tense as he tried to sit up slowly

"Where is she?" He asked, shaking slightly. The room he was in was clean and white, the typical hospital room.

"Kurt, she's not good. Earlier she passed out from the pain. She's in labour" Blaine announced, his eyes once again met with Kurt's. At that Kurt bolted up from the hospital bed and pounced at the door. But Blaine stopped him in his tracks, grabbing at his waist and pulling him close into his body.

"I'll go with you, your baby could be here any second and you need me" Blaine's breath was hot on Kurt's ear and made his neck hair stand on end. All Kurt could do was nod and let Blaine lead him to the pregnancy ward on the floor above. The seconds in the elevator were torture and Kurt wished it could go faster or automatically take him into the room where Brittany and his unborn child was.

Blaine wanted more than anything to reach out and grab Kurt's hand and make him feel the tiniest bit better but it wasn't the time or place, the only thing on his mind was that baby above their heads about to be born in the world.

They ran from the elevator to the door number 24 in a matter of seconds, Kurt swung the door open just in time to see a small bloodied figure from somewhere between Brittany's legs. His eyes glanced from the baby girl to Brittany's cheerful face, she was awake and happy and that was all Kurt wanted right now. His legs seemed to be glued to the floor, Blaine was the one that pushed him forward to greet Brittany and his little baby girl. Brittany's tear filled eyes glanced up into Kurt's blue foggy ones and sobbed silently. Kurt soothed her, rubbing her back slowly. The nurse cleaned the baby off and wrapped her in a soft pink towel, she handed the cute bundle in Brittanys arm and went to collect the birth details form the cabinet.

"Say hello to your gorgeous baby girl!" The nurse exclaimed her face bright and cheery.

"She's beautiful" Brittany's dad cooed, peering over Kurt's shoulder. He smiled weakly and him, only immediate family were aloud in the room, not even Finn and carol were in the room with him. Kurt looked over at his dad who had tears in his eyes and looked lovingly at the little baby girl in Brittany's arms.

"The next one will be here in a minute" The nurse chirped enthusiastically unaware of the utterly confused stares she was being given. When she noticed however it was too late and Brittany was already scrunching her face up in pain.

"It's ok baby, you can do this" Kurt soothed, his voice was high and squeaky, confusion covered his face still from the fact he was having ANOTHER baby. A few more screams and evil curses later the baby's head was already out.

"I fucking hate you Hummel, you fucking did this to me you bastard!" Brittany screamed tugging on Kurt's shirt forcefully. Kurt was taken a back by Brittany's anger towards him but knew that it was helping so let her throw her rude words at him.

"And say hello to your lovely little boy" The nurse chirped handing Kurt the little baby boy still covered in blood. He cut the chord and kissed his forehead gently getting blood on the hospital gown he was wearing.

"We have two babies" Brittany told herself, her face stunned and worried. Kurt smiled at her and nodded. Mouthing 'yes' to her.

"How come you didn't know?" The nurse asked turning to Brittany.

"When you said two hearts I thought you meant mine and the baby" Brittany explained still trying to figure out how she didn't realise. Kurt rolled his eyes, thinking that it was only typical of Brittany to do such a thing. All of a sudden Brittany started crying uncontrollably making Kurt feel uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked once everyone left after he gave them a knowing look.

"I know you love him Kurt" Brittany croaked as she stopped crying. "And I love Santana, I think we should stop whatever there is going on between us and focus on these little babies" Brittany explained, her voice becoming stronger and more powerful. Kurt nodded, a single tear falling down his face and landing onto the babies perfect soft skin.

"I love you Brittany" Kurt kissed her forehead and the little baby girl's cheek. She sniffled a little and nodded gratefully.

"Now lets name these two angels" Brittany exclaimed smiled enthusiastically. "I love Lily Anne for this little girl, Lily Anne Hummel. Not pierce, I want you to be their second names" Kurt cried even more at the gesture and stroked the little wisp of hair on Lily Anne's head.

"I like that" Kurt smiled. The name was his idea but he never thought that Brittany would actually use it.

"You pick the boys name" Brittany instructed.

After a few minutes of thinking Kurt finally came up with the perfect name.

"Riley Pierce Hummel and Lily Anne Hummel" Kurt smiled and Brittany smiled with him. They had their babies and they could now be with the people they truly loved, what could be better.

* * *

**I hope you liked the birth chapter and the names. In my head its Lily Anne Hummel and Riley Pierce but I added Hummel on the end so people would know that they are sister and brother. I would love to know your thoughts since I dont think I got many reviews on chapter 10.**

ScarletAnderson 6/28/12 . chapter 10

I'm Going To Cry Gahh :E Blaine It's Alright! Maybe Sebastian Can Come Into The Picture c;

**I might do some Sebastian but I might not, I'm not sure. I mean they both have plenty of competition also I hate Sebastian so maybe it'll work or not. I really dont know, I dont think about him that much.**

******Guest 7/1/12 . chapter 10 **

Gwyendilin for a boy! I am welsh so i might be a bit bias but i think that that name or another welsh name would be unique and...yeah. Also i like the name Emma Maria for a girl, dont know why but...yeahhh :) xx (love ur story)

**Thank you so much, I think I now who you are but I might be wrong so I wont say. I would have used Gwyendilin but my friend Bethan said it was a girls name and I really wanted Lily Anne because my cousin is called Lily Anne. Thank you very much and I'll try add a welsh person in the next few chapters just for you :)  
**


	12. I'll always be there for you

**Hi thank you for all the lovely reviews, im on holiday in cornwall at the moment but im still managing to write, im actually at a pub as I'm writting this, only place that has wifi! this chapter is pretty complicated and confusing but there will be a resolution along the way. This is two days after Lily-Anne and Riley were born. please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt smiled admiringly down at his daughters sleeping face, the girl was so beautiful and peaceful laying there in Kurt's comforting arms. The girl had all of Kurt's best features, his piercing blue eyes and pale complexion; even she had his funny shaped nose. The only thing she had of Brittany's was her blond hair, the one thing that Kurt wished his kids would inherit was his style of fashion.

"Hey Lil's" Kurt cooed as the babies eye lids fluttered open, she was so beautiful it literally took Kurt's breath away. He was sitting by himself in the hospital room whilst Brittany sat in the room next door attempting to breast feed Riley. This was the first time that Kurt had been left alone with either one of his kids in two days. They made sure that only family members were allowed to see the twins due to the condition Brittany was in before the birth. The doctors had explained that the reason for Brittany falling unconscious was due to the high level of pain her body was put through which caused her to pass out, and the blood was due to the placenta leaking. After the birth no one really cared anymore about that, Brittany was safe and happy so the need to worry had passed.

After the twins were born Brittany began to panic, she kept wishing it could all go back to the way it was because she had no idea how to raise two babies, let alone one. As soon as she first tried breast feeding lily-Anne a flash of terror flashed through her face. Kurt had tried to reassure her but after the two days of Riley and Lily-Anne being in this world, Brittany was terrified and really didn't want to do it.

The door to the guest room opened and a teary eyed Brittany and Riley came in, Brittany literally fell onto her bed and the nurse placed Riley gently in Kurt's arms.

"Hey Riley, I've missed you so much!" Kurt exclaimed bouncing the babies in his arms. Kurt was such an amazing father, even after a couple of days, he'd already done the nappy changes even though the nurse had insisted, he also got them both to sleep by singing, which all the nurses "aww'd" at. But Brittany was stubborn and absolutely wishing she wasn't in this situation, she wouldn't breast feed her twins because she said that it hurt too much. Kurt was livid at that, just because you find it painful you'll deprive both of your kids food, he found that cruel and selfish but never said anything to upset the new (terrified) mom.

"I'm sorry Kurt I just couldn't do it. It hurt so god damn much" Brittany whined.

"It's okay, but you have to do it sometime Britt's, the twins are going hungry and then they'll cry more and won't go to sleep properly. You need to do it sometime" Kurt explained still looking down at the two cherry faces staring up at him. Brittany felt a sudden rush of guilt and she felt faint.

"Look at them, they are your adorable children and you're not letting them eat" Kurt now sounded much more forceful and desperate for his children to get fed, which made Brittany shift uncomfortably on her bed.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just feel like my milk is full of poison and diseases which will kill them both instantly" Brittany began to cry, her dry tear stained face becoming damp again. Kurt stared blankly at her, trying to take in what she'd just told him. Lucky for them the nurse had left so they were alone to talk.

Kurt rose from his seat placing the babies gently in their cots and moved himself onto Brittany's bed. She was now crumpled in a ball in a pile of sheets but Kurt put his arms tight around her small frail body and pulled her into his chest. He bowed his head so his lips were by her ear and whispered softy to her.

"Britt's you're not poisoned your perfect and there is nothing wrong. Trust me"

Brittany managed half a smile and uncurled herself from the mountain like sheets and got up to the door. Kurt watched her as she left the room in silence; he exhaled and turned his attention to his bleeping phone on the nightstand.

**From Blaine**

**To Kurt**

**How's the twins Daddy? **

Kurt scoffed at Blaine attempt to be funny and quickly typed a reply back.

**To Blaine**

**From Kurt**

**Not so good, Britt's still not feeding them. Tomorrow we are bringing them in at 5 **

After he sent the message he got a reply almost immediately.

**To Kurt**

**From Blaine**

**GLEE!**

Kurt nodded to himself at Blaine's excitement; he'd still only seen a blurry image Kurt sent him of Riley crying so he and the rest of their friends had yet to see the twins. They had no idea they even had twins so they would definitely be surprised.

The rest of the day went by in a rush of new things to do; it was the day they moved back into the apartment with the babies in tow. Kurt was buzzing with excitement whilst Brittany sat in the back petrified of being in a car crash and the babies dying after only two days of living. At a red light Kurt turned round and gave Brittany's hand a reassuring squeeze. They made sure that for the first few days they got to look after them on their own, just so they didn't feel like they needed anyone else's help.

When they pulled up to the Peirce Hummel drive way Kurt quickly rushed in the back to collect the twins, making sure Brittany took the luggage in. She was shaking and who knows what could happen if she was to be in charge of holding both babies.

"Here we go, your new home. I know that you spent almost 9 months in your mommies belly but this is much dryer and there is a lot less placenta and stuff." Kurt was such a goof around the babies but Brittany didn't mind, the babies were laughing and happy watching Kurt pull funny faces that it was for the best that they had a ridiculous dad.

When they got in there was the usual happy atmosphere but there was stillness in the house, and a strange lingering smell, then Kurt remembered. He remembered seeing the red hand print on the white doorframe and remembers seeing Brittany's lifeless body upstairs and the pool of Brittany's dark red blood. He quickly placed the babies down and raced upstairs only to find the room cleaned and a sticky label on the floor where Brittany had once lied.

**You didn't think nobody wouldn't help you at all? –Blaine and Finn (Blaine's idea)**

Kurt sighed in relief and threw the sticky yellow note in the trash. The rest of that afternoon soon began to run out and both of the twins were silently sleeping after Kurt made up some milk the hospital gave him at the last minute. Kurt had to change their nappies 5 times, which is 10 nappies when you have twins, he let Brittany rest enough to maybe sort her head out. The evening went rather quickly, Kurt and Brittany ate pasta and then phoned up a few relatives that hadn't yet heard the news. At 11 Brittany was sound asleep in their bed and Kurt was alone with all his thoughts. It was in that moment that Kurt knew that he could be a father to his two babies, he was made to be a dad and now he got to live that out. Who needs a fancy college football life when you could be a family with all the love and happiness you need right there?

It was just gone 3am when Kurt was woken up by a hysterical scream from one of his kids, Brittany hadn't heard an

It was just gone 3am when Kurt was woken up by a hysterical scream from one of his kids; Brittany hadn't heard anything or pretended to. So Kurt trudged off to the nursery in the next room in his favorite batman pajamas. He opened the door and saw Riley kicking and screaming in his white cot, his face was bright red and damn from tears. He didn't have a wet nappy, he wasn't hungry and all of his toys were in the cot, Kurt had no idea what was wrong with him.

He spent half an hour rocking the baby in his arms, walking all around the house trying to find things to amuse him. He soon gave up and slumped into the chair in the lounge. Riley wasn't screaming anymore, he was almost spluttering and crying at the same time. Kurt panicked and tried to get him to the floor so he could do mouth to mouth but something stopped him. He felt a splat of something on his t-shirt, it felt heavy and was warm. He looked down at Riley who'd stopped crying, then at his top. He was covered in baby sick, which was very diluted runny stuff that looks like some sort of chicken stock. It was a light brown and for a baby who only consumes milk, it stunk to high heavens.

Kurt ran up the stairs, holding Riley away from his body, he placed him down on the bathroom floor and threw off his top and dumped It into the washing basket. Kurt stuck out his tongue as he saw that Riley was now smiling up at him. Kurt almost said something pretty rude before realizing that he shouldn't, so he put the cheeky child back into his cot next to his sleeping sister and slumped back into his bedroom.

"Bloody kids" He sighed as he fell into a deep sleep about the wonders of fatherhood.

"COME ON BRITT'S ITS 5!" Kurt shouted from the doorstep. Kurt decided to dress in something very casual as he already had experienced what it's like to have someone throw up on you. He was wearing skinny blue jeans with a white loose shirt which was passed down from Finn. He soon heard thundering footsteps from upstairs and finally Brittany emerged and he led her to the car where the twins were already buckled up. It was the first time their friends got to see the twins and Kurt was ecstatic. Kurt unstrapped both of the twins and placed them both into their individual baby carriers, placing a pink bunny next to Lily-Anne and a blue dinosaur next to Riley. Lily-Anne managed to grab a hold of the bunny's ear and swayed it around in the air, gurgling and laughing as she did so. Suddenly Kurt heard a shrill screaming noise and saw Riley screaming his head off, he tried to calm his son down but soon realized that he'd dropped his dinosaur. He tutted to the screaming child and picked up his new favorite toy.

"No more crying" Kurt cooed trying to sooth the crying boy; he soon sniffled and stopped his fussing. They got to campus in no time and ran into the music building in a rush, grabbing all that they needed from the boot of the car. Kurt had decided to surprise everybody about them having twins so he left Lily-Anne outside the door with one of the nurses looking after it.

"Ready?" Kurt asked a worried Brittany. The song 'dream catch me' was being such and Lily-Anne automatically gurgled along to the beat. Kurt knew she was going to be a singer, maybe not as good as him but close enough.

"This little one is going to give us away so let's go" Kurt told Brittany. She swallowed hard and nodded slightly. Kurt knocked slowly on the door and the door immediately swung open, revealing 15 smiling faces rushing up to them.

Kurt noticed Brittany panicking and urged them all back so he could sit Brittany down with a cup of water before tending to the awaiting crowd. When Kurt stood up from Brittany's side his eyes caught Blaine's and he automatically smiled to himself. Carefully he reached down to collect Riley from one of the baby carriers. He giggled a little as Kurt cradled him in his arms. He looked down at the little boy in his arms and a single tear trickled down his cheek. Everyone in the room watched as the son and father bonded. Finn got up to stand at Kurt's side and moved the blanket to see his nephews face.

"Everyone, this is Riley Peirce Hummel" Kurt told them all, mostly everyone was watching with their hearts in a puddle on the floor, Blaine included. Soon enough everyone crowded round and Kurt smiled sweetly at them all. Sam was must have been ill that day because he wasn't in the room at the time. One person that did catch Kurt's attention was a tall guy standing at the back; he had green eyes which would never look away from Kurt. He shivered as he felt his eyes on him, even when his back was turned.

"Brittany, come on!" Kurt exclaimed seeing Brittany staring blankly down at her hands. She looked up at Kurt for a brief moment but turned her attention back to her hands after sending Kurt a shrug.

"Kurt he's so adorable" Quinn cooed, Kurt's head shot up at the very familiar voice and his eyes met with Quinn's.

"I joined glee so I could see you more" she explained in a whisper. Kurt felt uncomfortable but carried on smiling anyway. He made his way to Mercedes and gently placed the laughing boy in her arms. They exchanged warm smiles and Mercedes' eyes started to fill with tears. "He's lovely" Mercedes managed to squeak through her sobs of happiness. Kurt laughed and handed her a tissue from his pocket, she thanked him and he went over to Brittany to talk to her about Lily-Anne.

Kurt was sad to find Brittany still sitting in her chair looking down at her hands. "Everyone we have a surprise" Kurt exclaimed walking out of the choir room and bringing back another baby carrier with a pink blanket over the top. Everyone exchanged glances of confusion as they watched Kurt coming back in with another baby carrier.

"Meet Lily-Anne Hummel everyone" Kurt announced making everyone shriek and run up to the other baby. The blanket was removed and Kurt held the baby close to his chest bouncing her up and down. Everyone was shocked as he first was at the idea of twins but they soon saw how well Kurt was with them both. Kurt explained that the doctor had told Brittany about two strong heart beats but she assumed he meant hers and the babies. He walked over to where Blaine was and placed Lily-Anne in his arms, making sure their bodies got as close as possible. Kurt's eyes flickered up to Blaine's hazel ones. "She looks like you. She's beautiful" Blaine choked out. Kurt too was now in tears and the only thing stopping them from kissing was the baby in Blaine's arms.

Mercedes passed Riley to Tina but Blaine kept Lily-Anne safe in his arms, which nobody objected to. Blaine looked so cute with Lily-Anne in his arms; it was so amazing how well he treated her. So calm and gentle. It was the end of the hour for glee but everyone stayed for 10 minutes more just so they could marvel at Kurt and Brittany's creations. Everyone kept an eye on Brittany in the corner but she would just sit there in silence, Kurt told everyone that she was just over whelmed and tired but there was definitely something else going on.

"Kurt you're an amazing dad, you should bring them round for a play date some time" Quinn whispered as walked beside him, her face was covered with mischief and she sent Kurt a wink before leaving the music room. Mercedes then came up to Kurt giving him a little present.

"I know the baby shower was the other week and I thought it was only one baby but I've got a silly little gift for Lily-Anne" Mercedes beamed waving the gift in his face. It was wrapped in beautiful pastel pink paper with little flowers printed on it. Kurt smiled warmly at her and started opening it for Lily-Anne. It was a small silver bracelet with a small cross on it. "I know she may not be religious and you're not, but I wanted her to have a piece of me even if she won't know me when she grows up." Mercedes began to cry again and Kurt hugged her tightly.

"She will see you at least 10 times a year, your aunt 'Cedes" Kurt smiled bending down to slide the bracelet onto Lily-Anne's wrist. It fit perfectly and Kurt hugged Mercedes again. He peered over Mercedes shoulder and noticed that guy from before still staring at him. He was headed for the door, and Kurt was about to avert his gaze when he winked at him.

"Hey 'Cedes, that guy. The tall one with the green eyes, who is he?" Kurt asked

"Oh the new guy, Sebastian Smythe" She explained picking up her bag to leave. Kurt said goodbye to her friends, still thinking about Sebastian.

"Kurt, I'm going to go to Santana's are you ok to look after them?" Brittany asked as she came up from behind Kurt. He just nodded and gave her one last hug before she left the room. Everyone had left but Blaine stayed with Kurt, still cradling Lily-Anne tightly. "She really does look like you" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt was packed and ready to go. "She has your eyes, I love your eyes" He smiled making Kurt blush a deep red.

"I love your eyes too" Kurt retorted tickling Lily-Anne's cheek. _Maybe not just your eyes._ Kurt thought. This time it was Blaine's time to blush. "Want to come back to mine, kind of like a play date thing. You're amazing with Lil's?" Kurt asked hopefully, Blaine nodded and collected his things with Lily-Anne still in his embrace.

When they got to Kurt's home Riley and Lily-Anne were both sound asleep, dreaming of their favorite toys taking them out on adventures to castles and rainbows. Blaine placed Lily-Anne gently in her pink cot whilst Kurt did the same with Riley. Once they settled both boys made their way into the lounge. Kurt brought them both a can of beer and gave it to a very thankful Blaine. "We haven't talked much, what's wrong?" Blaine broke the silence, his eyes were locked on Kurt who gave him a sympathetic look and sighed.

"Brittany's not coping and I feel very distant from her. I feel like I'm a single parent even though it's been 3 days, she's just not here and when she is it's not her." Kurt explained making Blaine suddenly feel rather guilty for asking.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry" Blaine started, shifting along to where Kurt was sat giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I promise I'll always be here for when you need help" Blaine promised. Kurt shifted closer to Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder, his body automatically calming with the feeling of Blaine's heat soothing all of his muscles instantly.

"I love you" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. He slowly moved his head form Blaine's shoulder so he could look into his eyes. A smile crept across Kurt face as he too loved him back.

"I love you too" Kurt replied making Blaine's whole body sigh with relief. Suddenly there was a slight tensing in Blaine and Kurt realized what was wrong. "I and Brittany aren't together, after the birth we broke up" Kurt explained, smiling warmly up at Blaine. He leaned up to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him passionately with all he had left. Both of them smiled into the kiss, this is what both of them had been missing for so long. Blaine pounced on top of Kurt, pushing him into the softness of the sofa. Heat was rushing through their bodies, they felt it radiating off both of them.

"Say it again" Blaine whispered hoarsely as he broke away from Kurt for a split second. After a few moments Blaine spoke again before reattaching their lips "Tell me you love me" He breathed across Kurt's moist lips.

"I love you Blaine" Kurt whispered hotly in his ear "And I'm all yours from now on" He added before changing their position by both of them sitting next to each other kissing. They carried on like that for quite a while before one of the twins decided it was time to scream and wake up their sibling and frustrate their dad.

"COMING!" Kurt shouted, somehow believing they would understand English. Just as Kurt tried to open the door a hand grabbed a hold of his waist and pulled him back. He turned round to come face to face with Blaine who was smiling mischievously at him.

"I'll go, you stay here" Blaine announced walked past Kurt out of the room. When Blaine got into the nursery he noticed that a blue dinosaur had fallen on the floor by Riley's cot. Blaine tutted as the boy quietened as soon as he saw the soft toy. Blaine then checked on Lily-Anne who just needed a cuddle to fall back asleep. Blaine stared at the little girls face; she looked so much like Kurt that it drove him insane with love for the little girl. He shut the door as slowly as possible to make the minimal sound but as he reached the door to the lounge he heard voices, one of them was Kurt and the other was a male voice that he didn't recognize, he thought it might be Kurt's dad so he waited in the kitchen for them to finish.

After 10 minutes the door to the lounge opened and a short brown haired man came out, he and Kurt said goodbye and then he left. Blaine watched as Kurt stayed still, expressionless and silent. Blaine walked in front of Kurt and directed him back into the lounge and sat him down on the couch. Kurt flinched as Blaine tried to rub his back so he immediately dropped his hand.

"Who was that man?" Blaine asked

"Brittany's dad" Kurt replied, his mouth the only thing that moved.

"What did he say, where's Brittany?" Blaine asked, sounding worried. Kurt stayed silent, his eyes stayed locked onto his shaking hands. Blaine wanted more than anything to just give him a hug to make him feel better but he knew that he would just shy away and make the situation more uncomfortable.

After a few more unbearable moments of utter silence Kurt began to sob silently, tear after tear came rolling down his cheek and onto his quivering legs. Blaine's heart literally broke as he saw Kurt break down like this. "Kurt, what's happened?" Blaine asked his voice full of sincerity and heart break. Kurt coughed and spluttered a little, trying to stop the floods of tears.

"Brittany isn't coming back" Kurt whispered out, his throat was dry and scratchy, aching for water. Blaine stayed still, not sure how to interpret what Kurt had told him.

"She's going to Texas. She's cheerleading for the rangers, she's not coming back" Kurt croaked. "She's having a mental break down and isn't fit to be a mother her doctor says, that's where she went after glee. Her father organized her accommodation in Texas and she'll be living there with a few daughters of Mr. Pierce's colleagues." Kurt explained, literally using all the strength he could muster not to cry again. At this Blaine placed his arm on Kurt's shoulder and shifted closer to him, letting the crying father to take comfort in Blaine's warm protective embrace. A short silence fell on them both as they attempted to recollect their thoughts.

"Like I said; I will always be here for **all **of you" Blaine assured him, emphasizing 'all' meaning he would be the perfect partner to raise two children with. Kurt stared up at Blaine, his eyes a shiny watery blue, he smiled weakly at him before placing the softest kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"So what are we now, I'm mean I would love to be your boyfriend and stuff but your also my helper for looking after the babies, so what do you want to be?" Kurt asked Blaine, the tears slowly drying.

"Well, could I live here, and be like partners?"

Kurt thought about it for a minute but soon realized that he would love living with Blaine and him being his partner, not marriage or anything but boyfriends. He nodded ecstatically and his smile reached his eyes.

"I would love to live with you" Kurt laughed, they were both overjoyed with happiness and love in that moment that they didn't even realize that Lily-Anne was crying. They jumped into each other's arms and held each other like there was no tomorrow. When they finally broke apart the shrill screams from upstairs rung through the house. "I'll get it" Kurt sighed sounding frustrated. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt leave the room in a huff, if this was his life for the next thousand years he wouldn't mind it at all. Kurt would come down from seeing to Lily-Anne and they would snuggle together on the couch until it got dark, then they would go up to their bedroom and lay next to each other, tangled in the sheets and each other's arms. What could be better?

* * *

**So yeah...I hope you liked it, they are finally together (YEYEYEY!) so sebastian is now here, what do you think? I might keep him around for a bit, but I may not... so reviews...**

**softlove8087/17/12 . chapter 11**

i love your story i for some reason found it funny when brittany said 'I fucking hate you Hummel, you fucking did this to me you bastard!' nice job

**well thank you, I can bet thats what a lot of people would say! thanks for the review**

******ImJustDefyingGravityx37/17/12 . chapter 11**

My little sister's name is Lily-Ann and I love that name, I think it's so pretty (: I'm just waiting for Klaine and Brittana... (; I love the story!

**There is now Klaine, but there won't be any Brittana for a while, im thinking she meets someone in Texas. My cousin is called Lily-Anne and her nickname is Lil's so Kurt will call her that. **

**Nurse Kate7/17/12 . chapter 11**

Great surprise ending of this chapter! Didn't see it coming! Glad Britt is OK; I was concerned earlier on that she was losing the baby. Does this mean each couple (klaine and brittana) will raise one baby? that would work!

**so i thought that might be harsh to keep twins appart so I made Brittany have a break down and move away leaving Kurt on his own for Blaine to 'save' him in a way. she fainted due to the pain and there was a placenta leak...**

******EmWarblerPotter7/21/12 . chapter 11**

Hi! I was the Welsh person who reviewed on your last chapter - just want to say, you replying back made my day to be honest. And thank you for having the idea for a welsh person just for me 3 i really appreciate that. Can i ask, are you from the uk? Because not many people know us welsh people exist! (Love your story, always have and always will)xx

**Thank you so much, im from oxfordshire and my friend bethan is half welsh, Thank you so much and I just love that review so much**

**PLLLLLEEEASSSSEEE REVIEW!**


	13. AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

This is just an author's note; the next chapter will be a while.

A few weeks ago I spilt water on the keypad of my laptop and now I can't type on it, and right now I'm using my mum's work one for only half an hour at least so I can't write a new chapter, the only reason I might have reviewed on certain stories is because I'm copying and pasting words but that takes ages. So I'm really sorry that I've not posted a new chapter for like a month. But here's some good news, since I've got some time till my laptop is fixed I would like to know what you would like to happen, since Sebastian could be involved, or bits about Brittany's new life. Just post a request for what you would like to see and I promise (brownie promise) that I will include it somehow in my story. I'm introducing a new girl called Gwendolyn for my favourite welsh reviewer :D who will be Kurt and Blaine's nanny, and maybe takes a liking to Kurt? I'm sorry for the thousandth time, but on the bright side you all get something you want to see!

I'll give it another week or maybe more till I can use my mum's old laptop which is being wiped, but the person doing it is going on holiday tomorrow so unless they do it really quickly you'll have to wait another week. (Or a day!)

So thanks for reading but sorry this isn't an update L


	14. Best nanny ever

**So sorry about the long wait, got back from Brighton on Sunday but I have to upload this on Tuesday cause the internet is turned off :( about the suggestions; song choices are pretty helpful, if you have fave ones I would love to know, it doesn't have to be klaine or Sebastian singing it could be Tina or Santana, I dont mind as long as it's one other's might know! BTW sorry for any mistakes, still looking for a beta!**

* * *

A week had passed from when Blaine had moved in with Kurt and the twins and life (apart from Tuesday) was turning out just fine; Kurt had been given a huge sum of money from Brittany's parents for the care of their grandchildren, Blaine had been offered a job at the music theater program on the weekends, the glee club had won regionals, it was without them but it meant they were going to National's in Chicago and their new nanny had been amazing on Friday when they both went to school after their week off. They had a lot of catching up to do if they wanted to pass their final test, but their tutors were fine about it, instructing them to get some studying in at some point.

They'd found their nanny on a rare trip for a coffee fix which didn't really go the way they planned. It was a few days ago that they met in the ever so famous; Lima bean...

_It was Tuesday morning and Blaine decided to be all spontaneous and take Kurt and the twins for a coffee, not the babies though, they were fed on some milk made from powder that only Kurt was aloud to make, Blaine didn't know the difference from a teaspoon and a soup spoon._

_Blaine rushed in front of Kurt and the pram he was pushing to open the door for them, with a 'thanks' from Kurt they entered the coffee shop and were suddenly hit with the strong smell of a proper made coffee._

_"You go sit down and I'll get the drinks" Blaine instructed pulling out a chair for Kurt to sit on._

_"Thank you, your being so wonderful today you know" Kurt smiled warmly up at him, then back at the pram. Blaine nodded and headed for the counter, what he didn't notice was the two old men in their 40's at the back of the cafe with matching looks filled with disturbance and disgust. _

_Whilst Blaine was ordering the drinks Kurt sat looking out of the shop window, it had been ages since he'd been so far from his house that it almost felt alien to him. A few minutes later Blaine came back in with the coffee's and plonked himself down across from Kurt._

_"One non fat mocha for the amazing dad, you've earnt it" Blaine placed the coffee cup down gently in front of Kurt taking in the look of tiredness from the late night's and early mornings. Kurt managed a smile and sipped his drink slowly._

_The conversation seemed to flow easily between the two, talking about how they would make sure to get in some studying tonight before Lily-Anne and Riley wake up. They spent 20 minutes talking back and forth until two men dressed in leather and chains came striding up to their table. Kurt and Blaine stared up at the expectantly, waiting for the two burly men to explain what they wanted from them._

_"Can we help you?" Kurt asked after a few moment's of awkward silence. Both elder men exchanged looks and nodded at one another before one of them finally spoke up._

_"We gave you 20 minutes now get out!" It was the ginger man who spoke first, he was wearing a dark green knitted sweater underneath and spiked black biker jacket with leather jeans and black doc martins. As he spoke you could see the hideous teeth he sported as well as the gold loose one at the front. _

_"You to fairy's need to get out now, or else we'll make you" Now it was the other guys turn, he seemed older, he had a slight lisp which made his threat less threatening. At least they now knew why they were being told to leave. Kurt noticed Blaine fist clench, worried about what he'd do Kurt stood up, knocking the table as he did so._

_"I don't think so, and who are you to say or even think that we are gay or even involved with each other? huh?" Kurt spat, there was nothing gay about how they acted, for all everyone else might have been able to tell was two friends looking after someone's kids, perhaps the one with curly hair or tight jeans on? The elder men looked almost taken a back to be honest, they seemed speechless._

_"Okay, sorry man. We just saw the pram and thought you-"_

_"Yeah well you thought wrong, these are my children from a heterosexual relationship, okay?" Kurt's voice was snappy and patronizing towards the two old men._

_"Chill, sorry I assumed you were a fag" The ginger seemed to retort back, obviously trying to rekindle a tough image again from being put in his place. Everyone in the cafe was now watching on the edge of their seat, waiting for a fight almost. where as Blaine remained seated and silent, almost frozen._

_"Well not good enough you just insulted us" Kurt screeched "He's my boyfriend and I'm bi!"_

_"Oh so your half fag, we'll sure beat the rest of the gay out of you then" Kurt was about to lunge towards the pair before the cries of his daughter snapped him back into father mode, he was about to turn to comfort Lily-Anne when he was knocked down to the floor by a fist, coated in leather and metal spikes._

_"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he saw his boyfriend fall to the floor, he turned around to face the offender only to be punched roughly in the stomach._

_"Your next fag" He laughed as he pulled his arm back for another blow. Blaine tried to dodge but he wasn't fast enough, he moved round the table quickly to get to Kurt but was pulled back by the ginger guy._  
_Lily-Anne kept on screaming and Kurt felt his heart break, seeing as the guy with the lisp was repeatedly kicking him_

_"Lil's" Kurt squeaked out as lisp guy kicked him in his 'super duper' sensitive area. People in the cafe were too afraid to do anything since it was so early only a few women were there, even the barrister's stayed put._  
_There was one girl in the whole of the cafe who was brave enough to do something, she pushed her way through the few people blocking her way to get to the pram._

_She fiddled with the straps until Lily-Anne was finally freed from the pram. "shh!" she cooed, cradling the little girl in her arms._  
_She looked down at Kurt who was still being repeatedly kicked and noticed that he was moving_

_"SOMEBODY FOR FUCKS SAKE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" The girl screamed at nobody in particular. A few seconds later one of the barrister's lept to the coffee shops phone. The two leather thugs stopped immediately when they heard someone put 991 on speaker phone, leaving the second the women answered the call. Blaine was let go from the ginger guy's struggle and rushed to Kurt's aid. As soon as the barrister hung up the phone Blaine felt himself relax a little._

_"thank you" he managed to whisper to the girl who held Lily-Anne, she smiled slightly but turned her attention to the man lying unconscious on the floor._

_"If there is anything I can do to help I will" She told Blaine._

_"Could you look after Riley and Lily while we're at the hospital?" Blaine asked whilst holding a towel to Kurt bleeding head._

_"Definitely, I'm Gwendolyn by the way" She told him giving him a business card. It read 12/5 child care_

_"Your a nanny, aren't you a little young? Blaine asked_

_"Yeah but I'm 21 and completely qualified. Ambulance is here I'll bring them here when you call that number, I promise I'll pick up" Gwendolyn gushed. Blaine nodded and got to his feet to allow them to inspect Kurt..._

_...When they finally checked out of the hospital after Kurt having 3 stitches they made their way back to the closed Lima bean to take back the twins, after having made the phone call. They pulled into the parking lot and they could soon see Gwendolyn rushing up to the parked car pushing the pram._

_"Thank you so much!" Kurt exclaimed rushing up to hug the girl who relaxed into his touch. To be honest now that he wasn't lying on the floor bleeding he was pretty hot._

_"It was the least I could do, but how are you?" She was quick to change the subject knowing that Kurt was injured horrifically before her eyes._

_"I'm okay, a bit sore but okay" he managed a fake smile at Gwendolyn. Kurt turned around to see the pram had disappeared into the boot of his car and Blaine strapping the twins safely in the back of the car._

_"Here's some money to say thank you for your trouble" Kurt said fishing into his pocket and retrieving $20 but Gwendolyn shook her head_

_"No way, I can't except that" She exclaimed backing away slightly._

_"Okay then, why don't we offer you a job starting Friday as a test run, we need to go back to uni next week and we could use a nanny" Kurt offered getting a pen from his pocket and a piece of paper from the side pocket of his car door._

_"That sounds amazing actually. I would love to" Gwendolyn laughed from shock._

_"Okay great, here's our number and address. also the twins names in case you didn't know, come round at 11 on Friday. What's your rates?" Kurt asked._

_Gwendolyn shrugged. "$12 an hour since they're babies" She answered, Kurt grinned at the answer and they shook hands._

_"Also we'll make sure you won't leave our house without eating lunch and tea on us when you come" Kurt stated kindly. Gwendolyn blushed slightly but nodded still at the request._

_"Also I would like to know what us to call you cause Gwendolyn is a long name" Blaine interjected after closing the car door._

_"Lynn" She said simply and both boy's nodded in approval._

_"Goodbye Lynn, we'll make sure to text you tonight" Kurt said as he embraced her in one last hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek making her blush_

_"Bye Kurt, bye Blaine"_

And that was how they met Lynn, she was almost like their savior that day and both boy's instantly knew she was great with kids last Friday; Just the way she would handle they will care and love as soon as she came into their home was amazing, the connection was instant and they immediately excepted her as a constant person in their lives.

"Come on Kurt, we'll be late for school!" Blaine shouted from downstairs where Lynn was changing Riley's nappy, after Blaine having done Lily-Anne's. A few minutes later Kurt came thudding down the stairs wearing the most amazing outfits Blaine had seen him wear, after wearing nothing but sweats for the past week due to many dirty nappies Kurt could finally wear what he wanted to. He wore an incredibly snug fitting black v-neck shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

"Hey Lynn" Kurt smiled as he saw the blond girl in the lounge folding a nappy on Riley. She turned and smiled back, blushing a nice red once she saw the amazing outfit Kurt wore. She turned away before he could notice the color in her cheeks.

"Have a nice day" She giggled, unable to keep her voice normal.

"Thank you, you too" Both boy's chorused back. Once out of the house Lynn made a sigh of relief grabbing her bottle of water she packed to cool herself down. _damn._

* * *

Kurt and Blaine got to McKinley just in time before their tutors started the lecture about scientific finds through the years. Pretty boring stuff to be honest but they had to do it if they wanted to be able to get some sort of descent paid job. Blaine's job was okay but it was teaching kids how to play guitar $10 an hour 8 time's on a Saturday and Sunday. And Kurt wasn't too keen on using all of the Peirce's money, he wanted to keep some back for college or something for the twins when they grow up.

Luckily they had glee at 5 to keep up their social lives, at least some things were still the same. Not going to Brittany to the stairs anymore after their 11am tutor lessons was pretty depressing. They haven't talked about her in ages and she was properly missed by not only them but most of the glee club; she was funny and cool, not to mention hot and could always make you feel better in a heart beat. But Kurt had Blaine and the twins, so he couldn't look to much on the bad side of things.

winning National's, not that they had, or were going to. But what Rachel wanted she would whine and whine and whine until she got it.

**to Loud Bitch**

**From Kurt**

**I would love to but can Riley-Anne come?**

**From Loud Bitch**

**To Kurt**

**I think so, I'm liking the mash up name :p**

**to Loud Bitch**

**from Kurt**

**irk its awesome! :P**

* * *

Kurt's POV

When it was finally 5 I head over to the music room to finally catch up with my friends after so long. When I got there a banner with 'welcome back klaine!' in gold and pink made me laugh as I was covered with hugs and kisses from all the girls but only hugs from the boys.

"Hey guy's We've missed you so much!" I exclaimed once they pulled away. "I'm sorry we couldn't go to glee on Friday, we told Lynn we'd be back by 6" I mumbled sheepishly.

"At least your here now" Finn assured, as I found a seat near the front of the room which was next to Blaine's. I uttered an apology about being late but Blaine told me I was not even 4 minutes late and Mr Schue hadn't even arrived, which made me feel much better. Everyone was loud and excitable, mostly talking about the trip they all want to go on. Some where also buzzing about Nationals in 2 weeks; me and Blaine still had to know what the set list would be since no one would tell us. It was 5:10 when Mr Schue finally arrived with a load of paper work.

"Sorry for being late guys I had to grab the set list from languages which I finished last night" He explained excitedly. Rachel smiled broadly since she assumed she would be getting a solo or even a duet with Finn now that they had finally come out as boyfriend and girlfriend, Mercedes wasn't the slightest bit sorry since she got a date with some hot footballer who waited on hand and foot to her every need.

"So what's the songs?" I heard someone in the back ask, I looked round and saw that it was that Sebastian guy from that day when we brought in the twins. Mr Schue then told everyone to hand some paper out with our individual set list with the lyrics we sung high lighted, I was impressed.

"Wow you are organized Mr Schue!" I exclaimed, he thanked me as we all looked over our sheets. Even from across the room I could feel the heat radiating off Rachel.

"This is shit" I heard Rachel snap from behind me, I rolled my eyes as I read it.

**Set List for Nationals!**

**Cast: Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Blaine, Santana, Quinn, Sebastian, Artie, Sugar, Joe, Sam, Mike, Puck, Rory, Jasmine and Kate**

**Song 1: Domino by Jessie J-Santana, Mercedes, Rachel (back up-girls)**

**Song 2: Please don't let me go by Olly Murs- Kurt and Blaine (back up-girls)**

**song 3: Wonderwall by Oasis- Puck, Finn, Sam and Sebastian (back up-everyone)**

**Song 4: Imagine by John Lennon-Artie, Mercedes, Tina Joe and Quinn (back up- everyone)**

Everyone but Rachel was pretty pleased with the set list, but nobody was as happy as me and Blaine; we finally got to sing a duet at a competition audience, HOORAY! Blaine smiled at me when he finished reading, for once Mr Schue's music choices were pretty good and there seemed to be a bit of an English theme going on, not that we were complaining.

"As many of you have noticed they are all English artists or bands because the theme is English music, however I really wanted to have Imagine but I know it's a bit old school" Mr Schue tried to explain but drifted off at the end

"Actually Mr Schue we all love this song, it's beautiful and I love it" Tina explained and everyone agreed.

"I agree, now we have Sebastian who would like to sing for you all" Mr Schue nodded to Sebastian who smiled smugly and made his way down to the floor. He looked around a bit at everyone but his eyes stayed on mine the longest. He spoke quietly to the musicians and then finally the ever so noticeable opening bars of the song sounded.

_**I threw a wish in the well,**__ Sebastian took center stage and closed his eyes and he sung the first line._

_**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**_

_**I looked to you as it fell, **__ He opened his green eyes and stared into mine, it almost burnt_

_**And now you're in my way**__ He shrugged nonchalantly as he grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards in front of me, I could instantly feel the heat rising in my cheek, crap, Blaine noticed._

_**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**_

_**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**__ He then blew me a kiss but I didn't move, just looked away_

_**I wasn't looking for this,**_

_**But now you're in my way**_

_**Your stare was holdin',**__ Crap he just pointed at me_

_**Ripped jeans, skin was showin**__' Yep he's definitely making a pass_

_**Hot night, wind was blowin'**_

_**Where you think you're going, baby?**_

_**Hey, I just met you,**__ Thank god for Santana, She's now gotten up and started dancing with Sam. Now I shall dance with Blaine_

_**And this is crazy,**__ Wait, Sam!? isn't he gay?_

_**But here's my number, **_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_I grabbed Blaine hands and spun him around, pulling him close as possible so Sebastian knows for sure I'm taken. Blaine all the meanwhile stares and Sebastian._

_**It's hard to look right,**_

_**At you baby,**_

_**But here's my number,**_  
_I let go of Blaine's hands but a piece of paper is folded into my hands, great. Sebastian's number!_

_So call me, maybe? _  
_Nah_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_Yep this guy doesn't understand, I just kissed Blaine but he's still staring at me with those lust filled eyes...ugh_

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**Try to chase me,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_He is so damn smug_

_**You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, But still, you're in my way**_

_**I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, But it's in my way**_

_I'm not in your way, your in mine you dumb ass, NO DON'T TOUCH MY ASS!_

_**Your stare was holdin',**_

_**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**_

_**Hot night, wind was blowin'**_

_**Where you think you're going, baby?**_

_Great I'm really not getting through to him, maybe he's blind...or just a huge douche_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**And this is crazy,**_

_** But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_Nope..no thanks_

_**It's hard to look right,**_

_**At you baby,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_more dancing next to Blaine who looks bloody angry_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**Try to chase me,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad**_

_**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad**_

_Yeah I bet_

_**It's hard to look right,**_

_**At you baby,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**Try to chase me,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad**_

_**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_  
"No!" crap that was out loud wasn't it "Shit!" and so was that

I stood there looking cross between furious and embarrassed, I hate him I hate him I hate him!

"What's wrong?" I heard Sebastian ask, his eyes filled with fake concern, maybe even sarcasm. I couldn't quite tell.

"Sebastian I've got a boyfriend and you pretty much sung that to me" I snapped

"Not necessarily" He replied smugly

"Not necessarily!" I shrieked "You freakin' grabbed by ass!" Wow, my voice goes high when I'm mad.

"Wanky" Santana exclaimed and I shot her my ever so famous death glare. I just muttered something inaudible when Sebastian shrugged it off and returned to his seat.

"Thank you Sebastian for...that" Mr Schue said, not really sure what "that" was.

"God I hate him" I muttered to Blaine through gritted teeth as Mr Schue went on to talk about Nationals.

"Me too, just throw away his number and be done with him" Blaine replied with a sigh, shooting Sebastian glares once in a while.  
Once Blaine stood up to ask Mr Schue about the song Sebastian rushed over to me before he could come back.

"Look I'm really sorry for everything I did, I just really like you and think your amazing with what your doing with your twins and I would like to get to know you more. Just let me know if I can help at all, I would love it if you give me another chance Kurt. You would be doing me a huge honor if you did" After that he retorted back to his seat, just in time for Blaine to sit back in his.

"I've got the link to the long on you tube" Blaine smiled and he handing me a piece of paper with an address on it.  
"Cool" I sighed, I tried to be enthusiastic but there was something else in my mind.

* * *

When Glee club had finished me and Blaine and rushed home to find Lynn in the kitchen with Lily-Anne and Riley in their high chairs; she was making us dinner! She was such a sweet heart and even I could tell she had a thing for me, and to be quite honest I had a thing for her too. Not sexual or anything, I just think she's cute and smart but I would never go any further that the odd hug and kiss on the cheek when we see her.

"Oh my God, you really didn't have to go to all this trouble!" I exclaimed as I saw her getting out two plates. She turned round with the biggest smile on her face and I could see the faintest blush.  
"Don't be silly I bet you've not had a proper meal in ages" She explained as she returned to her work.  
"Something smells good" Blaine shouted from inside the hallway. He walked in and sniffed around creeping up behind me and snaking her arms around my chest. I laughed and snuggled into the embrace, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.  
"You two are so adorable" Lynn laughed as she saw the small moment. I giggled and sat myself by the babies to give them a kiss.  
"Thank you for this Lynn, we hope they were okay?" I asked, I was so thankful for all the extra work she put in and made note to give her a bonus once in a while for her efforts.

"It's fine really, I just really like you guys and after seeing you like that the other week...I just didn't like what I saw, I could've stopped those guys or called the police as soon as he threw the punch but I didn't. I just feel I owe you for what I didn't do" She ended up sniffling back tears so I gave her a comforting hug.  
"You don't owe us anything, but we really do appreciate" Blaine assured her. She nodded and I brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her for head.

"Best nanny ever" I whispered and we both laughed a little.

* * *

After dinner Lynn put the twins asleep but we asked her to stay a bit longer so we could get to know each other a bit more.  
"So what did you want to know first?" Blaine asked as they sat down with their coffee's.  
"I want to know about the mother first" Lynn whispered, she looked at me and then at Blaine. Blaine shrugged and looked at me expectantly.

"As you may have remembered about that day; I said I was Bi. I was in a relationship with Brittany for six years and just after we broke up she told me she was pregnant. So I stupidly let Blaine go for Brittany but a few days after the birth's she left. She went to Texas to be a cheerleader and didn't even say goodbye" I began to tear up so i left it there. Lynn nodded and she opened and closed her mouth a few times before she spoke.

"So... you..your... Bi?" She stuttered nervously. I nodded and chuckled nervously.  
"I have this thing where It's only certain girls and boys. I'm in love with the person not the shape or sex" I said simply, again she just nodded and turned her attention to Blaine.  
"Will the twins ever know about the mother?" She asked hesitantly. I gulped and began to feel upset again at the loss of my ex girlfriend.  
"No"

* * *

I never did throw away Sebastian number, I kept hold of it and when it was 11pm and Lynn had gone home and Blaine and Riley-Anne were fast asleep I went into the bathroom with my phone in one hand and a piece of white paper in the other.  
Create Message...

* * *

**Hello everyone, It's been quite a while and I'm sorry for everything I hope you can forgive me for being late and everything. I didn't get any ideas so I don't know what you readers want to see, seriously I promise to include it. I just need to know :D So I know that was a strange way to end the chapter but it felt right, also I love those 4 songs and If you don't know Jessie J you should since she's the amazing singer in the closing ceremony in the Olympics and she was AMAZING! I love price tag, whose laughing now and Domino, check her out on you tube if you don't know her!**

softlove808 7/22/12 . chapter 12  
i love your story you're creative with it  
**why thank you I love review's like this, it just assures me that more and more people are reading my story! thank you softlove808!**

ImJustDefyingGravityx3 7/22/12 . chapter 12  
Although I'm disappointed in Brittany, I think Kurt and Blaine will be perfect dads (: or at least damn close!  
**same, she just isn't the mothering type so I had to make her leave. hopefully she will at least come back!**

EmWarblerPotter 7/22/12 . chapter 12  
Hi again! That chapter was so good, you did a good job at klaine being endgame by the way! It's cool that you are from oxford shire. I am half welsh aswel (half Hungarian) but i have always considered myself full welsh. - (story is still supermegafoxyawesomehot) just two questions - 1) how many chapters are left? 2) what will the welsh person's name be (you don't need to put them in there if you don't want to and I'm not trying to be pushy...and I'm rambling) so...yah! Wow...that was a bit long, sorry!x  
**Thank you and your reviews are so amazing they make me smile and laugh and I love them! so Yeah its Lynn and she's blond but it's up to you if you want any other distinguishing features you would like. I've no idea how many chapters but I think A LOT! since I love the response I get! and yes I'm from Oxford shire, But I'm not going to tell you all my town cause that's freaky! :P hope you like this x**

**missy13 7/22/12 . chapter 12**  
I love this chapter, well done. I would love some kurtbastian especially Seb be nice to the twins to win Kurt over that could be interesting. Update soon please!  
**So I wrote the chapter and then got to this review so the bit that Sebastian apoliguises to Kurt I quickly added that in, sorry i've not updated, I feel really crummy about it :(**

Nurse Kate 7/23/12 . chapter 12  
love it that klaine is back together, and that you found a plausible way in this story to do that. Blaine as a daddy - so darn cute. Kurt is wonderful here too, singing to his babies, and on occasion put out with them (adorably, of course).  
**Why thank you, there will probably be singing nursery rhymes soon! Daddy!Klaine are amazing!**

Guest 7/23/12 . chapter 12  
The babies are way to active for three days old. Babies that young pretty much eat and sleep and they don't have the strength or dexterity to move toys around they will be about a month old before they even start grasping things. They r so too young to. E making more than snuffling noises  
**The first thing kids do Is attempt to grab onto your finger, they curl their hand around things but they never did pick it up; what I meant was that the toy was on their lap or beside them and they kicked it off or their arms moved the soft toys. Also babies cry as soon as they are born, if your referring to when I said something about Lily- Anne giggling to the music I meant the music was playing and the baby was making a joyful noise, I didn't mean she could do it in a tune at all, that baby would be very musically verbal! :) hope that clears up any confusion x**

JayaDurron 8/16/12 . chapter 13  
Foo at the keyboard.

Please don't nickname the nanny gwen cause that just makes me think of torchwood and I can't stand gwenbin that she is the worst character EVER  
**Don't worry I decided on Lynn because I understand hating a certain character on a TV show ( Sebastian from glee and Janice from friends!)**

EmWarblerPotter 8/16/12 . chapter 13  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK! I was seriously starting to worry and when you updated and mentioned me i started jumping around my bedroom and knocked over a lamp...lol. I love the name Gwendolyn my friend is named that and i told her and she got excited aswell. I don't really want sebastian but i think others might request him. I honestly don't know what to suggest, i suck at that stuff but if i think of one i will once again review! :) thank you soooo much for the mention - love your writing, love you, love everything about this story. So...yah. I will quit my rambling but thank you for alerting us that you are ok xxxx  
**See! your reviews are just amazing and lovely, and I love you too and your amazing! say hi to your friend from me, also I'm sorry about the Sebastian things; I'm not sure which path to go down. Don't worry about the suggestion's sometimes listening to music helps me image stuff like I was listening to call me maybe and I totally imagined Sebastian singing it to Kurt. So song suggestion's is very helpful, any fave song choices you have that'll fit the story will be fab**


End file.
